An Awkward Situation
by Jack Hunter
Summary: After a massive Dust Explosion during a mission, the members of team JARZ finds that they had somehow ended up in their partners' bodies. Now they have to survive for two weeks as each other while Ozpin and Glynda work to find a solution to the problem. What are they going to do during those two weeks. You'll find out.
1. Chapter I - The Switch

**_This is a fan fiction created by me and Ravena Wolfborn._**

Chapter 1: The Switch

Our footsteps echoed as we walked through the seemingly abandoned Dust factory. "Are you sure you heard something from this area?" Zamin said from his position behind Azura.

"Yeah. There was definitely something down this way. Nothing is getting past my nose or ears." Jack answered.

"Alright." Zamin said, keeping his weapons ready. However, the one thing Jack never noticed was the Dust covering practically everything, even the floor they were walking on.

Ravena comes up beside Jack and carefully looks around. "There doesn't seem to be anything here, Jack. What exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" She places her hand on the pommel of her rapier and continues to scan the area. The warehouse looks barren except for some barrels and one large container in the corner. The whole place screams abandoned, but why be sent here if it wasn't relevant?

Azura moves up behind Ravena and places a hand on her shoulder. "Is that a Dust container?" Sure enough, the Schnee logo is painted on the side of the large container.

"What's that doing here?" Jack ask, going over to check it out.

"I am wondering the same thing, now that I think about it." Zamin said thoughtfully.

After some searching, Jack also finds three scratch marks on the floor that looked suspiciously like a White Fang calling sign. "This isn't good." Jack said.

Ravena looks over Jack's shoulder. "Is that what I think it is?"

Azura walks up to the gathering group. "Guys, we have a slight problem." she holds up her fingers, which are stained red and blue.

Ravena turns at her and grabs her wrist softly. "Oh crap. That's dust." She looks at the ground where two streaks from Azura's fingers grazed the area are. "Dust." She whispers the word like any sudden movement might ignite the warehouse and blow them from here to kingdom come.

"By the looks of it, the White Fang have this place set to blow if anybody activates their aura." Zamin said.

"And it looks like it's all over the place. That's not exactly going to stop me, but we should be careful with using our auras here." Jack said, kicking up some Dust off of the floor, watching it as it slowly floated back to the ground.

Ravena looks at the Dust particles still in the air. "Do you think your semblance would spark the Dust?"

"I have no idea. Would your Semblence spark it?" Jack asked. He looks over at Ravena, trying to think of any way they could get up there without killing themselves.

"My glyphs are made of Aura." Ravena looks over to Azura. "Yours and hers might be the only ones that would work."

Azura shrugs. "Maybe. My Aura doesn't exactly leave my body for my semblance to activate." She starts to levitate, and none of the Dust around us ignites.

Ravena grabs her hand and pulls her back to the ground. "God bless it, Azura! What were you thinking?"

"We need to get this mission done as soon as possible. I still have a date with Coco tomorrow and I do not want to miss it." Zamin said. He smirks and has this really spacey look on his face, like he's thinking about it.

Suddenly, Jack sees a White Fang grunt's head quickly peeks out of a doorway on the second floor. Upon seeing him, Jack growls and starts flaring his aura as he prepared to launch himself at the grunt.

Ravena senses a spike in Aura from beside her and sees Jack starts to glow a faint gray. "Jack, no!" But, it's too late. A chain reaction starts, activating the Dust around us in an imploding effect. The Dust nearest us blows us back, sending us all flying through the air, each of us in a different directions. Ravena lands on a barrel, knowing her out on impact. Zamin hits the wall, possibly giving him a concussion, and slowly, his eyes close, making him look dead to the world. Azura, because of where she was standing and the fact that her Aura was still activated inside her body, is thrown the farthest, making her land hard on the second story. Jack, standing where the chain had started, gets the worst of the blast, but since he had the faint glow of Aura surrounding him, the blast was minimized, making it where he only fell over, knocked out. Unbeknownst to the team, though, the White Fang acolyte died in that explosion, never having a chance against all that Dust with his minuscule Aura level.

After what seemed like forever, Jack recovered. Shaking his head as he got up, he felt something whipping around his head. As he stopped shaking his head, the said thing that was whipping behind him hit him in the face. Jack caught it and was surprised by what he saw. It was long hair. More specifically, Ravena's hair. "What in Dust is going on here?" Jack said, looking down to find that he was indeed in Ravena's body.

Ravena recovered next. She wakes up quickly, suddenly bombarded with sounds she's never heard before, sounds way too loud. 'What the bloody heck is going on?' She thinks to herself. She moves to cover her ears, but it doesn't dull the sound whatsoever. The tips of her fingers touch her hair only to find less than she usually has. She runs her fingers through her hair in panic. "This is not happening." Her voice comes out deeper than she expected, like Jack's voice. Why did she sound like Jack? She looks down at her clothes, coming to a very startling and awkward conclusion. She's in Jack's body. "Oh crap."

Azura wakes up with a raging headache. She shakes her head but soon finds out that that is a huge mistake. Her head is pounding. She reaches up to touch her head when she sees her hand. She flips it around slowly a couple of times before putting it down. SHe looks down at her body to see that she has Zamin's armor on. "What the..?" Her voice isn't hers. She puts her, Zamin's, hand to her, his, lips. "This is going to get confusing." She shakes her head softly. "What if I need to use the bathroom?" The last question is a whisper because she doesn't want anyone to answer that question. 'This is going to be so embarrassing.'

Zamin was the last to recover. Upon waking up, he found that he was a lot thinner than he was before. And also the lady parts. "You have got to be kidding me." Zamin said, sagging his shoulders and sighing as he took note that by the sound of his new voice, he was definitely in Azura's body now.

Zamin, being on the soon to collapse second floor looks down at the others. He could see all of their confusion even from up here. "Oh, this is definitely not good."

Ravena, hearing Zamin, looks up at him, but doesn't understand that it's Zamin. "Azura?"

A voice behind her speaks up but deeper, Zamin's voice. "What?"

Confusion wracks Ravena as she turns around to see who answered to Azura's name. "Oh god, not you too."

"What am I going to do for tomorrow?! Coco is going to freak if I don't catch her for our date tomorrow!" Zamin shouted, his words echoing throughout the empty structure.

"Quiet down, Zamin. We don't want any remaining White Fang to know we're here. Besides, we're not exactly in any condition to fight as you can see." Jack said, struggling to balance in the heels he was now in and the fact that he was missing his extra set of ears did not help one bit.

Ravena sees Jack struggling and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Sit down before you break something, Jack."

Azura stands up and starts to pace. "This is bad. This is so very bad." The panic starts to slip into her now deeper voice, and it starts to sound just a bit squeaky, causing Ravena to laugh.

"Alright, calm down a bit, chica. There's no sense in breaking Zamin's voice box at the moment." Ravena stands and walks over to Azura. She looks at her and gets a really confused look on her face. "How exactly is this even going to work?"

"Alright. Alright. How are you liking those extra ears, anyway?" Jack ask, sitting on one of the nearby crates.

"So freaking loud. How do you even deal with this?" Ravena shakes her head. "But that's not what I'm talking about. Azura and I are together, Jack. How is this even going to work?" Ravena gestures between herself and Azura.

"You'll get used to the noise. As for that, I have no idea. We could talk about it on the way back to Beacon. We need to get out of here before any more White Fang show up. And I really and missing my ears." Jack said, whispering the last part to himself.

"And what am I going to do about my date tomorrow?" Zamin asked from his position on the second floor above us.

"Zamin, we have more pressing problem than your dating life. I am a man, for god's sake! How the heck am I even going to use the bathroom?" Azura is in full panic mode, flailing her arms about.

Ravena runs over and grabs Azura's arms and pulls them down. "Babe, you're going to have to calm down. Like Jack said, we're going to talk about on the way to Beacon, okay?" Azura calms down but leans away from Ravena.

Azura shakes her head. "Rae, this is too weird. How can you be so comfortable like this?"

"Oh, chica, I'm not. I just know Jack." Ravena shakes her head, looking down at her still hugging Zamin's body. "This, though, is going to take some getting used to. Come on, we need to do as Jack said and skedaddle."

"I'll send up the signal to pick us up. Hopefully they get here in time." Jack said, using Ravena's scroll to send the signal.

"Who are you to say that your dating situation isn't the same, Azura? And can somebody help me down from here?" Zamin said, clearly not liking it up there. Then again, his Semblence did cause earthquakes, big and small, so it kind of made sense.

"And as for the bathroom, just aim when you need to pee. And can somebody help me walk? These heels are really hard to move around in" Jack said.

Ravena moves to Jack's side as Azura levitates to get Zamin down. "Jack, That is the grossest thing I've ever heard. I don't wanna touch your private parts."

Azura is talking fairly loudly so we can all hear. "It might well be the same, but this is way more awkward. I can't even explain it, but I'm attracted to Jack now! Well, Jack that is now Ravena, or is it Ravena that is now Jack? Ugh, the confusion, but anyway, how the heck can I ever get over that?" She lands beside Jack and lets Zamin go.

"Thanks. And I'm just saying. We might be like this for a while." Jack said as Ravena helped him out.

"Can we continue this conversation once we're on the Bullhead. Although, I do agree with Azura on this being awkward. Just how are our relationships going to go?" Zamin said.

"Good point. I have no idea as to how I'm going to break this to Corinthe." Jack said.

"Cori will understand. I mean, everything will be infinitesimally more difficult, but I think we'll manage. We'll tell only the people that need to know, like Ozpin, Goodwitch, Cori, and Coco. That way, we don't have to act like freaks until Ozpin finds a way to reverse this." Ravena supports Jack as they all walk toward the exit. "Shouldn't we head straight to Ozpin with this, Jack?"

"Let's do that once we land. How do you even walk in these things?" Jack said, showing a lot of discomfort as he leaned on Ravena for support while he walked.

Ravena scoffs. "Years of practice, man. You get used to it. Oh, and those are expensive. Try not to break them." In the distance, a bullhead can be heard. We all rush outside as fast as Jack can walk in those wedges.

Once we're all inside, Jack immediately goes to sit on the nearest seat."How much were these things?" Jack asked as he took one off to the heels off to rub a sore foot.

Ravena looks down at the shoes. "I bought those for one thousand, three hundred forty-five Lien. Now, my dress heels, those were roughly five thousand Lien. Luckily, you're not wearing them." The rest of the team just looks at her in shock. "What? They were on sale!"

"You Schnees really need to go for some normal things on occasion." Jack said as he finished massaging his aching feet.

"I resent that. I'll have you know that this is normal, for me at least." Ravena puts her hands on her hips, which looks quite ridiculous with Jack's body.

Azura snorts at that. "Yeah, yeah. No need to get irate about it."

The bullhead takes off, and the entire team seems to let out a short sigh of both relief and panic.

"So just how are we going to handle this problem?" Jack asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. If Jack and I have to kiss just because you two are in a relationship, you're going to be disappointed there." Zamin said from his seat across from Jack.

Ravena pinches the bridge of her nose and waves her hand at Zamin. "No, just no. We don't do much PDA, so that's not even a problem for you. The issue I have is that I can't even kiss my girlfriend because it feels like cheating. That and the fact that's it's really strange to be a lesbian in a guy's body while my girlfriend is also in a man's body. I might be gay, but I'm not that kind of gay." She throws her arms out in a very dramatic gesture.

Azura just shakes her head. "You guys are really focusing on the little things, aren't you? What about the fact that we still have school?"

"That could prove to be a problem." Jack said.

Ravena throws up her hands. "What about that test Tuesday? Oh god, I'm totally gonna fail, aren't I? Jack, you can't let me fail that."

Azura facepalms. "That is still a little thing. You guys are hopeless. We have to learn to act like each other. Any suggestions as to how we're going to accomplish this?"

"We still have to find some way to keep up appearances for everybody else, though." Zamin said, not looking too sure as to where to put his hands.

"How about we all talk about what we do when we are in public? As well as the classes we take and seats you sit in because those are small, but important details." Jack said, playing with Ravena's hair to pass the time.

Azura notices Zamin's awkwardness. "Just put your hands on your knees. That's an acceptable placement."

"There is also the fact that we have to learn each others fighting styles." Zamin said.

"Thanks. I am not even sure what to do like this. It's just beyond me." Zamin said, pretty much to himself.

"Maybe we'll have muscle memory." Ravena shrugs.

"Maybe." Jack said. "And we are nearing Beacon." the pilot's voice informed us over the intercom.

"Crap. So, are we going straight to Ozpin?" Ravena scrubs a hand down her face.

"Yeah. We need to get this to him right away. And it's a good thing it's night time right now. That way, we won't have to worry about classes or people seeing us. After that, I recommend showering to get all this extra Dust off. I think it's in some places it shouldn't be." Jack said, shifting in his seat in discomfort.

"Oh, that's going to be awkward." Azura winces at the prospect of having to bathe like this.

"No kidding. Then again, we don't know how long we're going to be like this." Zamin said.

The bullhead lands in front of Beacon. Ravena gives an exhausted sigh and crosses her arms over her chest. "Let's hope Ozzie can help us now, and we don't have to deal with that embarrassing ramification."

"Yeah. Hopefully. I to not want to be walking in heels again." Jack said as he attempted to growl, only to sound utterly ridiculous in Ravena's voice, so he stopped.

Ravena busts out laughing, dragging Azura into it. "Well, you can wear my boots. I got them, like, three weeks ago and haven't had the opportunity tocwear them. They're combat boots, so no heels!"

"Thanks. So shall we get to Ozpin first? And can you help me walk again until we get to the dorm?" Jack said, trying and failing to hide his blush of embarrassment.

Ravena laughs. "Our fearless leader, defeated by heels. Poor Jack. Yes, I'll help you." Ravena walks over to him and helps him off the bullhead. They all make their way to Ozpin's office slowly. Luckily, they didn't have to go through the dorm hallways to get to the main tower.

"So I take it that this technically makes Ravena the leader for now." Zamin said, scratching the back of his head as we walked towards Ozpin's office. "I'm still leader when we're not in public." Jack said, still not exactly used to seeing himself right next him. Or hearing his voice not coming from him when he spoke for that matter.

"Awww, you pull the fun out of everything." Ravena puffs out her cheeks. "Fine. But you're telling Ozpin."

Azura comes up behind Ravena. "I don't think I like the idea of Ravena being the leader."

"Hey!" Ravena winces at the volume of her own voice. "Ow."

"No offense, babe." Azura smiles and rubs the back of her head.

Jack silently laughs. Zamin just shakes his head.

We got into the elevator that leads to Ozpin's office. Ozpin's office is the very top of the tower, so Jack leans over and pushes the button. The door opens to Goodwitch standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. "You four took your time getting here."

"Sorry. We kind of ran into some problems." Jack said, wondering if she was aware of their situation.

Ravena and Azura scoff. Ravena let's go of Jack to throw her hands out dramatically. "Problems? This isn't just a problem!"

Goodwitch raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Mr. Revenant, I never imagined you to have such an outburst."

Ravena bites her lower lip and looks to Jack.

Jack falls over when Ravena lets go. There wasn't anything to use for support do he ended up falling flat on his butt.

"Just don't do that again." Jack said to Ravena. Meaning both letting him fall as well as the outburst.

Ravena rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry, Jackey-boy. Seriously didn't mean to."

Goodwitch just taps her foot, looking between us with curiosity. "Would someone tell me what this 'problem' is, and why exactly did Mr. Revenant refer to Ms. Wolfborn as Jack?"

Azura facepalm. "This is why I didn't want Ravena to be the leader."

"Hey!" Ravena yells in indignation. "That still hurts..." Her voice fades as a faux pout appears on her face.

"Well the thing is, we're not exactly ourselves." Jack said, not used to being referred to by Ravena's name. "What he means is that we're kind of in each others bodies." Zamin said.

"Can you help me back up, Ravena?" Jack ask.

Jack falls over when Ravena lets go. There wasn't anything to use for support do he ended up falling flat on his butt. "Just don't do that again." Jack said to Ravena. Meaning both letting him fall as well as the outburst.

Ravena rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry, Jackey-boy. Seriously didn't mean to."

Goodwitch just taps her foot, looking between us with curiosity. "Would someone tell me what this 'problem' is, and why exactly did Mr. Revenant refer to Ms. Wolfborn as Jack?"

Azura facepalm. "This is why I didn't want Ravena to be the leader."

"Hey!" Ravena yells in indignation. "That still hurts..." Her voice fades as a faux pout appears on her face.

"Well the thing is, we're not exactly ourselves." Jack said, not used to being referred to by Ravena's name.

"What he means is that we're kind of in each others bodies." Zamin said.

"Can you help me back up, Ravena?" Jack ask.

"Uh, sure, sorry." Ravena pulls Jack back up and steadies him. "Just take the shoes off. Every time you fall, you risk breaking your ankle."

"Don't you mean "your" ankle?" Jack said, doing as she suggested.

"Maybe. You know exactly what I meant." Ravena stomps her foot childishly.

Azura busts out laughing. "You know, I don't think that looks as cute as it used to, Rae."

Goodwitch sighs. "I see. You have all switched bodies, correct?"

"Yes. And we need to see if Ozpin has any way to fix this." Jack said.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Right this way." She gestures for us to follow her. Her heels click on the tiles as she walks toward the desk. The chair turns around, revealing Ozpin.

He sips at his cup of coffee. "I heard your unusual conversation." He smiles at us. "Interesting predicament, isn't it?"

"Don't even go there." Jack said as he sat down.

Ravena pokes Jack in the cheek. "You're starting to sound like me. Are you getting sick?" She chuckles a bit under her breath.

Azura smacks Ravena on the shoulder. "Focus."

"So is there anything that can be done about this?" Jack ask, wondering to himself how he even sounded like Ravena aside from the obvious voice.

Ozpin laughs. "Yes, well, there has been very few recorded incidents such as this, so we'll have to play it by ear. I'll look into it, but there is no guarantee that we could ever return you to your bodies." His voice becomes a bit deeper, more serious.

Jack starts panicking on the inside. "Good bye ears." He thought to himself.

Unfortunately, Zamin wasn't as quiet about that. "What?! You can't be serious!" Zamin shouted.

"Ah! God bless it, Zamin!" Ravena clutches her, Jack's, wolf ears protectively. "That hurts."

Azura sighs. "You can't be serious, Professor. There has to be a way. I can't stay like this. How are we going to even explain this to people?" She gets more and more panicked by the second.

Ravena let's go of her ears as they stop ringing. "Yeah. I can't exactly date Azura in this situation. And what about classes?"

"And I really am missing my ears." Jack said.

"This is ridiculous. Shouldn't there be someway to change us back?" Ravena stomps her foot again. "And god bless it, you can have these stupid ears. They hurt."

Goodwitch slams her palm down on the desk to get everyone's attention. "I will be working to find a cure for this situation. For now, though, I suggest you only tell those who need to know only. I'll also need your story as to how you ended up like this in the first place." She pushes her glasses up on her nose. Jack sighs and proceeds to tell the Headmistress everything that had transpired. Goodwitch nods nods accordingly. "That is an unfortunate event indeed. Next time, Mr. Revenant, use your head and not your instincts. You may rest assure that if it was the Dust that caused this, I will figure out hoe to reverse it. Now, off to bed. YOu still have classes in the morning."

"We seriously have to go to class like this?" Zamin asked.

"That's insane. Can we at least use our own names to take the assignments and tests?" Ravena puts her hands on her hips, leaning on her right leg.

Goodwitch pushes her glasses up once more and nods. "That can be arranged, I believe. I would not want to have any one of you deviate from your usual standard of academics because of this."

Ravena deflates in relief. "Thank god."

"How long before you find a solution?" Jack ask.

"Two weeks at the most, if it's even possible." Goodwitch sighs. "You'll have to survive until then."

"And if you have any further problems, do not hesitate to contact either me or Professor Goodwitch." Ozpin takes another sip of his coffee. "Now, do as suggested and go to your dorm. We'll tell you if we have any new information."

"Fine." Jack said, sighing as he got up.

We all followed Jack out. It was quiet for a few seconds before Azura breaks the silence. "Two weeks of this is going to kill us, you know?"

"No kidding." Jack said as he carried the heels in his hands. "What are we going to do while we wait for the two weeks to end?" Zamin asked.

"And I seriously wonder why your pants are even see through in the first place, Azura." Zamin added.

"I happen to like it, thank you very much." Azura snaps back, matter of factly.

Ravena chuckles. "I happen to like it, too." She waggles her eyebrows.

Azura smacks Ravena on the shoulder. "Do not even go there. That's not my body, currently."

Ravena holds her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

"So off to bed, then?" Zamin asked as they reached the dorm.

"Yeah. We'll take care of everything tomorrow. As for sleeping arrangement I suggest we sleep in the bed of the people we currently are." Jack said.

"That would make sense. Someone needs to keep reminding me, though. Also, um, what about the bathroom situation?" Ravena says.

"That I already explained on the way to the Bullhead. For you two, anyway. How am I even supposed to go to the bathroom like this. And I remembered that I may want to shower before going to bed. There's still Dust in the least comfortable of places." Jack said.

"You don't know uncomfortable until you're locked out of a beach house naked." Everyone turns to look at Ravena. "It happens." She clears her throat. "And you sit on the toilet. Easy peasy. Ha, pee-sy. Anyway, it'll be fine. Just don't think about it as my body, and you should be fine."

"Alright. How did you even get locked out naked in the first place?" Jack asked, blushing as he was now embarrassed after asking that question.

Ravena blushes. "I was fifteen, at a party. I was dared to go outside naked. B-word locked me out."

"Oh. Alrighty then. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and go take a shower before hitting the hay. What is it you wear to bed again?" Jack asked as Zamin was digging through Azura's stuff for something to change into.

Azura looks over to Zamin filtering through her stuff. "Don't just throw them everywhere. And don't go in the very back of the drawer!" Azura sighs, then.

Ravena answers Jack. "A yukata. But I think you'll want short and a tank top." She barely stifles a laugh.

"I think the first would be better. It wouldn't show as much. And what's so funny?" Jack asked he got the nightwear and headed towards the bathroom.

"A yukata can come untied..." Ravena just shakes her head.

"I don't get it." Jack said. In the background, Azura was yelling at Zamin as she picked up what he had thrown.

"Okay, it can come untied, meaning that you could wake up and flash everyone one in the room." Ravena pinches the bridge of her nose. "What do you usually wear to bed?"

"Shorts and a T-shirt." Jack said before closing the bathroom door so he could prepare to take a shower.

"'K!" Ravena picks it out and waits for Jack to come out of the bathroom. She sighs when she sees Azura still yelling at Zamin while blushing and stuffing things back into her drawer.

After his shower, Jack comes out in the yukata with Ravena's clothes folded up in hand and rapier on top of the bundle.

There was still a lot of water dripping from Jack's hair. "Umm. Can somebody help me with the hair? I don't know how to properly get this done right." Jack said, feeling the weight of the water from behind him.

Ravena laughs and grabs another towel to help him. "Just wrap it up. I'll braid it after I get out, okay?" Ravena, then races into the bathroom to shower, mostly keeping her eyes closed during the entire endeavor.

Azura has stopped yelling at Zamin for the time being, taking her place in the line for the shower, obviously still angry. "I am going next. And if you tell anyone what you read, I will brain you in front of the entire class of first years." Her threat gets an intimidated nod from Zamin.

Jack wraps up his hair and waits on Ravena's bed.

Ravena walks out if the bathroom after a little while. "That was so hard. I don't know how I can keep doing that."

"I don't know how I'm going to handle showering with hair like this for two weeks. How do you even get all the water out of it?" Jack asked Ravena.

"Towel it dry, then braid it. It's never truly dry, Jack." Ravena moves over, with brush in hand, and unravels the towel around Jack's head. She, then, proceeds to brush it and braid it.

"It feels so weird having somebody brush my hair for me. Then again, I'm not used to having long hair either." Jack said.

"To me, it's really soothing. My grandmother used to do it for me, and Azura does it occasionally." Ravena finishes with the hair and moves around to carefully place Jack's weapons down.

Azura comes out of the shower with a frown on her face. "And we have to do this everyday?"

"I guess so." Zamin says, still clearly not comfortable with the situation.

"This is going to be a long two weeks." Jack says, sighing as he studied the braids Ravena had put on his hair.

"You'll get used to it. Right now, just resign yourselves to being of the opposite gender." Ravena turns around and stretches. "I've got to get some sleep, and so do you guys." She lays down in Jack's bed and pulls the covers up to her neck.

Azura walks over to Zamin's pillow mountain. "How exactly am I supposed to get in and out of this thing?"

"That's actually quite simple. There's a cave I put in the center of it. The entrance is was to find." Zamin said, getting changed and into Azura's bed. Jack just settles in for the night, not quite sure what the next day would bring.

Azura shakes her head in exasperation. "Oh, that explains it." The sarcasm doesn't go unnoticed, but everyone seems to ignore it as she tries to borrow her way into the pillow cave. "Goodnight, everyone."

Ravena looks over at a concealed Azura. "Night, babe. Night guys."

Jack doesn't say anything as he had already fallen asleep, tired from the day's events. "Night, everybody." Zamin said, yawning before going to sleep.


	2. Chapter II - Figuring it Out

Chapter 2: Figuring It Out

Ravena wake up in confusion. The rest of the team is fast asleep. Ravena looks down at her cover and wonders where she is. "What? Why am I in Jack's bed?" She covers her mouth, confused about why her voice is so deep. Yesterday's fiasco comes back to her slowly. "Oh, right."

Beside Ravena, the mountain of pillows start to move. From inside it, a voice is heard. "Would you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

Ravena looks at her, Jack's, scroll and gasps at the time. "Guys! We only have half an hour to get ready for class! Get up!"

Jack suddenly gets up. "I had the weirdest dream last night. We were in each others bodies and... Oh." Jack said as he looked around and the events of yesterday came back to him.

Ravena smirks. "Yeah. What are the chances that we both had the same dream, then we woke up in each other's bodies?" She sighs. "Help me get these two up. You know how they are."

"Alright." Jack said as he got out of bed. Luckily, the yukata had managed to stay tied the entire night. "See nothing happened." Jack said, obviously talking about Ravena's yukata as he went to wake up Zamin.

"Luckily for you." Ravena moves over to the pillows and puts her arm in the center of them, feeling around for Azura. "Come on, babe. Get up."

Azura groans. "But I don't wanna be a man."

Ravena laughs. "Get over it. We're all stuck like this. We have to get to class, and we still have to do the boys' hair and makeup."

"This is going to take a while." Jack said.

"Well, I'll get changed into your uniform. Why is it always skirts for the girls' school uniform?" Jack said as he got Ravena's uniform.

"Awe, don't sweat it. It's simple." Ravena says as Azura pops out of the mountain.

Azura stretches. "Pretty much. Now, you go change. Remember the uniform."

"And don't forget tights, Jack." Ravena goes about collecting Jack's outfit and sighs. "At least you wear a cloak, too. I'd feel naked without one."

We suddenly hear a loud whistle through the wall. As well as somebody hitting the floor hard. "I think that was Ruby again. I guess it's a good thing I'm not a Faunus right now, then." Jack said as he went to get changed in the bathroom.

Ravena clutches her ears. "Speak for yourself. God dang, that's evil. I wanna walk over there and shove that thing down her throat." She shakes her head, trying to get rid of the ringing and pain.

Azura looks over to Ravena. "Sorry, babe. I'd hold you, but it'd be horribly awkward in our current situation."

"You may want to talk to Corinth about handling the noises you hear as a Faunus. And I really need to ask to her about being a girl. This is clearly my first time being one, anyway." Jack said, looking away from everybody in the room once he was changed and out of the bathroom.

"You're not alone there." Zamin said as he rushed into the bathroom to get changed.

"Do not ask Coco how to be a girl, Zamin!" Ravena yells through the door at Zamin. "She will give Azura an unneeded makeover. And that's unacceptable."

"So I shouldn't tell her about the situation, then?" Zamin asked, getting out of the bathroom in Azura's uniform.

"No, tell her. But please refrain from asking for help." Azura begs before she enter the bathroom.

"Alright. Although, you may still end up having to go to the date with her. We reserved a table at a restaurant tonight after school." Zamin said to Azura.

"Really? I thought you were kidding about that last part before." Jack said.

"Ugh. You guys really suck. I'll go out with her, but I am not kidding her, or holding hands. I am going to be me, but you, you got it?" Azura pops the collar of Zamin's uniform while Ravena slips into the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later, Ravena comes out. "You guys, Jack looks totally hot in this, right?"

"Why are you even asking? How does that even matter?" Jack asked Ravena.

"This is important." Ravena looks at her scroll. "Oh god, were going to be late!"

They all scramble out the door, Azura going the wrong way, again. Ravena shouts at her. "Wrong way!"

"Again?" Azura turns around and runs after her teammates.

"Something just occurred to me. How are we going to help each other with look like we're using each others Semblences? And how do you even run in a skirt in the first place?" Jack said, trying to keep the uniform skirt in place.

"That, my dear leader, is why I wear tights. Now, see, I have no answer to the first question." Ravena points out to Jack.

Azura caught up and is now beside Ravena. "Why not come out to the entire school and blame Team RWBY for the dust explosion?" Azura laughs at this, knowing it's not even remotely plausible.

"First off, team RWBY wasn't at the factory we were at. Secondly, that's just not a good idea altogether. They're our friends, anyway." Jack said.

"But it would have made everything way more easier, dude." Azura says as they reach the classroom.

"Still, at least I still got the tights on before we left. That would've been quite embarrassing if I had forgotten about them." Jack said. "And easier isn't always better." Zamin said.

Ravena looks at Jack with a smile. "Yeah. You could have ended up like Zamin." WE all walk into the classroom and take our usual seats, meaning we took the seats that we would take if we were ourselves.

"Hopefully this ends quickly." Zamin whispered.

"Don't count on it. Port'll be talking nonsense until class is over." Jack whispered back.

Ravena just sits there, remembering that she totally forgot her notebook. "This class is going to be so boring."

Azura just lays her head in her hands and looks out toward the front of the room, unfocused. "Totally."

Zamin falls asleep as Professor Port rambled on about his "past achievements." Jack just remembered that Ravena and Azura had forgotten his and Zamin's hair and make up, although he had no idea why he thought that was important at all. 'Darn it. This body must be affecting me already.' Jack thought.

"Hey, Ravena. You two had forgotten something before we left." Jack whispered to her, after which he told her about the said things he was embarrassed to talk about.

"Oh god, we did. This always happens to me. Okay, don't worry, I'll fix everything when we get out of class." Ravena whispers in slight panic.

"I don't even know why I see it as important now." Jack whispered, banging his head on the table.

"You're starting to think like me. See, this is what happens when we schedule team and partner nights." Ravena laughs lowly, almost in a whisper.

"This is going to be a really long two weeks." Jack said to nobody in particular, laying his face down on the desk.

"Hey now, don't go all depressed on me. We still need to put on a show." Ravena pokes his arm lightly. She looks around to see over half the class, including the other two. Both Azura and Zamin are asleep on their hands. Ravena shakes her head and smiles at their behavior. "And those two also have each other down. This is going to be great."

"How long will the whole make up and hair process take, anyway? We don't have that much time between classes, don't we?" Jack asked.

"It won't take long. Just eyeliner and fixing the braid. That's all I ever apply. Azura, well, she'll just fix 'her' hair. She leaves it loose, so it's easy." Ravena nods at Jack. "Let's try to pay attention now. I think the other's are getting suspicious."

"Fine." Jack said, turning his attention to the class.

That class was over swiftly, weirdly enough. Port's droning was oddly soothing to Ravena, covering up some of the stress that last night had brought on. 'This is definitely not good for my mind.' Ravena thought to herself. She rubs her temples as she walks out of the classroom, the rest of her teammates on her heels.

"It's definitely a good thing you had those combat boots. Those heels hurt a lot." Jack said.

"And they look so cute with that outfit, too." Ravena swipes her hand through the air appreciatively.

"Does this still mean that I'll have to talk more?" Jack said.

Ravena laughs. "Unfortunately, yes." She looks around to see if anyone's in the hall. She deliberately took the one that is least traveled for this. She pushes Jack into the girl's restroom and follows after. "We need to do your hair quickly. Come on." She takes the brush out of Jack's pocket and starts to fix the braid.

"Please make this quick." Jack said.

"What he said." Zamin said.

Azura brushes out Zamin's hair in just a few, quick strokes. "Voila. Done."

Ravena gets out her eyeliner to put on Jack. "Hold really still. I don't want to put your eye out." She applies the eyeliner in two, slow lines and is done. "Okay. See, I told you it would be quick. Now, you two need to check and see if anyone's in the hall so that Azura, I mean Zamin and I can leave, okay?"

"Alright. Everything's clear." Jack said. "And it feels really weird wearing make up." Jack said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"You'll get used to it." Ravena says before exiting the bathroom carefully and stealthily. "Come on, Oobleck's class is a half hour away, and I'd like to grab my notebook from the room before going to class."

"Go ahead. We'll meet you in class." Jack said.

"Alright." Ravena says before taking off dow. The hallway. The rest of us got to Oobleck's class.

Ravena was running to the dorm. She was trying to get there as fast as she could without using her semblance. That would make people suspicious. She gets to the dorm hall, but as she rounds the corner, she runs into something. She's sent down to the ground, falling backwards from the force of the impact. From beside her, she hears a squeal and someone say, "God dang it!"

Ravena looks over to see Corinthe complaining while trying to pick up a multitude of papers strewn across the floor. "Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have been running."

Cori looks up. "Don't just sit there, Jack. Help me out."

"But but."

"No buts, get down here and help."

Ravena sighs and moves to help her. All the while, she's thinking about if this is the best time to tell her about everything. She hands Cori the papers and stands up. When Coei leans in to kiss her cheek, Ravena stops her with a hand. "I'm not Jack, Cori."

Cori raises her eyebrow. "Of course you are."

Ravena shakes her head. "No. I'm Ravena. Something happened last night."

Cori shakes her head. "What, wait, so you're saying that you've switched bodies?"

Ravena nods and rubs the back of her head. "Yeah. Unfortunately."

"All of you?"

Ravena nods again and sighs. Cori just busts out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"That you guys are stuck in each other's bodies."

Ravena crosses her arms. "It's not that funny."

Cori calmed down just a hair. "You're right. It's simply tragic."

"That was sarcastic, wasn't it?"

"Sure was. Anyway, I think you have class." Cori looks down at her scroll. "And so do I. Bye." She takes off running, leaving Ravena to look on, confused. She turns around and walks to the room to get her notebook before going straight to Oobleck's class.

Ravena sits down beside Jack and shakes her head, still wondering how Cori took that really short explanation so well.

"You alright, Ravena?" Jack ask.

"You don't have to worry about telling Cori. Though, I'm still not sure she believes me." Ravena sighs and looks at the teacher zooming around the room. She pulls out her notebook and starts writing as fast as she can.

"So what are we going to do to convince her if she doesn't believe us, because I am certainly not kissing her like this." Jack said.

"And I've already said that I'm not kissing her." Ravena says as she's rapidly writing notes. "Aren't you going to take notes?"

"I know. But I am still having a hard being a girl, much less a human. I'm used to being able to hear everything around me." Jack said, taking a few notes as Oobleck was talking and moving too fast for him to keep track of what he's saying.

"This takes concentration, which is broken because of your confusion or whatever. Just try following him." Ravena says while flicking her head back in forth, following the green haired doctor.

"Hopefully, this ends quickly." Jack said, looking at the once more passed out Zamin and Azura.

"They do sleep don't they?" Ravena says as she follows Jack's gaze over to them.

"At least there isn't much that they do in class. They can get each other down easily enough." Jack said.

"True." Ravena shrugs and looks over at Oobleck's as he finally stops, but only to refill his coffee.

Jack fixes his skirt under the table, still not quite comfortable with it.

"Stop that. It's fine. Get over it." Ravena hisses in a whispering manor.

"Sorry. It's just so odd having something on that is so open." Jack whispered back.

"It's not that bad. You do have tights on. Black tights at that, Jack."

"I know..." Jack said.

"Just try to keep still, okay? And cross your ankles." Ravena points to his ankles with her pencil.

"Alright." Jack said. Suddenly he hears Oobleck call Ravena's name. "What do I do?" Jack ask Ravena.

"Answer the question." Ravena laughs behind her hand.

"Ms. Wolfborn, answer the question, if you will. What was the advantage of the Faunus during the battle of Fort Castle?" Oobleck's takes another sip of coffee from his mug, staying still a lot longer than anyone ever imagined him capable of.

"This is too easy." Jack whispered to himself. "They had night vision to aid them, along with their enhanced hearing, of course." Jack answered.

"Why, correct, Ms. Wolfborn. Glad you were paying attention. Now, as I was saying..." And he goes off to ramble about the Faunus Revolution.

"I am still not used to being addressed by your name." Jack whispered to Ravena.

"Me either, Ravena. Me either." Ravena chuckles. "You just have to deal with it for two weeks. Two weeks and were done with this. Just don't make me fat or overly buff or whatever. That's still my body."

"I don't really care about muscles, anyway. And please just call me by my... Darn I just remembered that they might hear us calling each other by our regular names." Jack whispers back.

"Mhm. My thoughts exactly. I didn't catch myself earlier, but now we have to start the exchange." Ravena whispers, totally forgetting about keeping up with her notes.

"What exchange?" Jack asked Ravena.

"The names, J... Ravena." Ravena pinches the bridge of her nose and lightly shakes her head.

"Alright." Jack said, sighing.

"Okay, so we need to tell the others that we need to address each other by our proper names." Ravena turns back to the zooming professor and starts to catch up on her notes.

"This is going to make things confusing at first." Jack whispers.

"We'll deal with it." Ravena shrugs.

"Easy for you to say." Jack said.

"Is that sass, oh fearless leader? I had no idea you were capable of it. The more you know, huh?" Ravena laughs behind her hand.

"When will this class end?" Jack said, sighing as he put his head down on the desk.

"In ten minutes." Ravena keeps scribbling on, taking the almost nonsensical notes down rather quickly.

"I swear if it's almost your time of the month, I am going to freak." Jack said.

"No. No. That's not even relavent. I take medicine to not make that a problem." Ravena shakes her head. "Where did that even come from?"

"I have no idea. Just came to mind." Jack responded.

"It's kinda creepy what you think of in moments like this." Sighing, Ravena puts her notebook up, giving up on following the lecture and conversation at the same time.

"I can't wait for lunch. I'm hungry." Jack said.

"And the randomness. You are just a completely different person when you're me, huh?" She looks at him incredulously then nods. "I'm hungry, too. I wonder what we're having?"

"We'll find out when we get there after class." Jack said.

"Awe. You never play the guessing game with me." She pouts at Jack.

"I'm just saying. I can't exactly predict what they're going to have." Jack said.

"It's not about predicting. It's about just wanting something, guessing if they have it, and then being happy that that's what they have or sad if it's not." Ravena pokes the table, punctuating every bit of her statement.

"I don't get it." Jack said.

Ravena quietly facepalms as the bell rings. "It's fine. Guessing isn't your forte. Okay, now I know. Now let's go eat. I wonder if it's spaghetti. I'd love spaghetti today." Ravena stands and wakes up Azura and Zamin. "Hey, guys. Lunch time."

"Alright. Jack said, getting up as well. "Is class finally over?" Zamin asked, yawning a bit.

"No, we're waking you up for a pop quiz." Ravena says, crossing her arms.

Azura's head shoots up. "What!?"

Ravena busts out laughing. "Oh, that's just great. Nope, its lunch time, come on."

Azura stands and goes up to Ravena, flicking her in the forehead. "Not funny."

"It was a little." Ravena holds up her forefinger and thumb about an inch apart.

"Are we going or what?" Jack said.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your skirt in a bunch." Ravena walks out with Azura, both laughing.

Jack was blushing really hard at that comment as he followed his team out.

"Awe, you delicate little flowers, you." Azura laughs as she and Ravena walk into the cafeteria.

Ravena takes a good wiff of the air and smiles. "It's not spaghetti, but it is something good, hamburgers and fries." She rubs her hands together. "I love their hamburgers."

Jack didn't say anything as they got in line. "I think he's going to need a little longer to get used to this." Zamin said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. He was the tough, mysterious guy on campus. Now, though, he's a chick. Albeit, I'm a pretty awesome chick, but still." Ravena nods and looks over at Jack. "We should do something to cheer him up."

"Like what?" Zamin asked.

"I mean, we can't do much. It is only Monday, but we can do something." Ravena taps her chin in thought.

Azura looks from Jack to Ravena. "Oh, I know! Why don't we do a training session?"

Ravena looks at Zamin for confirmation. "It's the best we have." She shrugs.

"Sounds good to me." Zamin said. "Alright. I can settle for that." Jack responded as they got their food.

"Awe, we wanted to surprise you. I thought we were whispering." Ravena hangs her head before looking back up with a smile. "You know. We're supposed to be acting like each other. I'm pretty sure that those that know us are looking at us funny."

"I was thinking of a way to convince Corinth about our little problem. Why don't we talk to her in private when we can? And we could also talk to teams RWBY and JNPR if you guys want." Jack said as they sat at their normal table.

"Hmm. Whatever you think is best." Ravena shrugs. "I don't much mind anything."

Azura nods. "What," she chuckles. "Jack said." She busts out laughing.

Ravena facepalms. "Oh, get a grip. It's not that funny."

Azura gasps for breath before answering. "It is. It is. But fine. I won't laugh. Is that better?"

Zamin and Ravena roll their eyes as Ravena says, "Yeah. Thanks."

We overhear some students talking about a dance this weekend. Ravena perks up. "Oh. Oh. A dance? Isn't this great?"

"What are we going to do there, though? We aren't exactly ourselves if you know what I mean. And why does it have to be this weekend?" Jack said.

"Awe. We can still go! I mean, all we have to do is rent some clothes and we can totally go!" Ravena gets a bit over excited at the prospect of a dance.

"Alright. Just don't get so excited over it. People are looking." Jack said, returning his attention to his lunch.

Ravena quiets down. "Sorry. You're supposed to be the one that gets excited Ravena." Ravena winks at Jack.

Azura flicks Ravena's human ear. "Don't be such a pest, Jack."

Teams RWBY and JNPR come and sit at the our table as well. "Hey guys." Ravena pipes up before taking a bite of her burger.

Yang looks at us and smiles. "Hey, Jack. Ravenous, huh?"

"Actually, I'm over here." Jack said. "Yeah. We kind of ran into a little problem on our last mission." Zamin said.

"Not really a good thing." Ravena shrugs.

"That's putting it lightly, Rae." Azura laughs before eating a fry.

Yang's eyes widen. "So, you guys, like switched?"

Nora laughs. "You guys are so lucky!"

"Not from my point of view. I really miss my ears." Jack said.

"And he's also having a hard time adjusting to being a girl, too." Zamin said with a small laugh.

"Not funny." Jack said, putting his head on the lunch table after moving his food out of the way.

"It's never happened to me yet, but I can sympathize with you there." Jaune said.

Pyrrha just turns a questioning look on Jaune. Nora laughs. "Ah, but you've worn dresses, haven't you, Jauney-boy."

Ravena rolls her eyes. "Oh, come on, Jack. There's nothing wrong with being a girl. Buck up."

Pyrrha looks at Jack. "What exactly us the problem you're having?"

"I can't quite explain it, even to myself." Jack answered.

"Oh. Well, if you have to talk to anyone, there's technically ten girls you can ask any questions you have." Pyrrha says, eliciting nods from all the girls at the table.

Yang stops nodding and looks around. "Wait, ten?"

Weiss scoffs. "Yes, those of us at this table plus each of their girlfriends."

Yang nod in realization. "Oh."

Weiss looks at Ravena with a curious eye. "What even caused this?"

"Oh, um, we think it's Dust. Goodwitch is working on it." Ravena says, finishing off her burger.

"Yeah. And thanks for all of your help in advance." Jack said. "How could've Dust caused that?" Ruby asked.

"Explosion courtesy of Jack." Azura says before taking the first bite if her burger.

"I saw a White Fang Grunt and planned on going after him. By the way, Ravena kind of needs help getting used to Faunus ears." Jack said.

"I'm dealing, but Rubes, could you lay off the whole in the mornings. It hurts, like, a lot." Ravena takes a drink of her soda. "Other than that, I mean, all I have is the occasional pain from yelling or something."

"You get used to it after a while." Blake said, twitching her ears underneath her bow for emphasis.

"Hopefully, I won't have to deal with it for long. The enhanced senses thing really isn't for me." Ravena tentatively touches her new wolf ears.

"It is going to be two weeks before Ozpin gets a solution figured out." Jack said.

"Hey, it could be sooner. They just said that it might take that long or longer. I just hope that we're not stuck like this." Ravena retorts.

Pyrrha looks at Ravena. "I'm sure they'll have it solved as soon as possible. Why not think k of this as a learning experience."

Weiss nods. "Exactly."

Nora stands up on her seat. "It'll be awesome! Ren, why don't we do that?"

"What kind of learning experience would that be?" Jack asked Weiss.

Weiss has this wicked glint in her eye. "Insight. It's all insight. You can get a glimpse of the other person, their perspective, their fighting styles, an experiment if you will."

Ravena shakes her head. "You need to get out more."

Yang laughs at Weiss' expense. "That's what we've told her."

Weiss just scoffs and pokes at her meal, choosing to ignore the criticism.

"I seriously wonder what goes on in your guys' heads." Jack said, gesturing to Ravena and Weiss.

"You don't want to know." Ravena and Weiss say simultaneously. They look at each other and smirk before busting out laughing.

"Schnees, am I right?" Azura says, shrugging.

"Yep. By the way, did you guys hear about the dance this weekend?" Jack asked.

Pyrrha looks over at Jaune covertly and nods. "Isn't it grand? A dance would be lovely."

Ravena nods. "I know, right?"

Azura sighs. "Too bad we can't go with the right people, though."

"I know. I am definitely not dancing with Zamin. Last time I saw him dance, he stepped on his dance partner's feet more times than I could count." Jack said.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Zamin said.

Ravena and Azura nod in unison. Ravena scoffs. "You were. Poor Coco." She looks in the direction of Team CFVY's table. "Which reminds me. You should tell Coco about this."

"We also need to tell Corinth." Jack said.

"The whole story, cause I'm sure she didn't believe me. Or she did but didn't care? I have no idea. That woman is so hard to read sometimes." Ravena said in confusion.

Azura quirks her eyebrow. "You told Cori?"

Ravena snorts in laughter. "You would know if you didn't fall asleep during class."

Azura gasps in mock hurt. "The insensitivity. I'll have you know that I get bored easily."

"I do too. And I don't fall asleep as easily." Jack said, smirking.

Ravena facepalm. "You guys... Just, you guys."

Azura quirks her eyebrow. "Just saying."

"We should probably get going to our next classes before we're late." Ren suggested.

"Not a bad idea. I'm already finished, anyway." Jack said, putting his empty plate aside.

"Wait, when did you even eat?" Ravena stood with her plate, looking at Jack suspiciously.

"While we were talking." Jack simply said.

"Man, you're sneaky, even in my body." Ravena says as she walks away to put away her tray.

"I'm still working on it there. But thanks." Jack responded as the rest of team JARZ followed along.

"So, are you ready for Goodwitch's class?" Azura says as she puts her tray up.

"We don't exactly know each others fighting styles. What are we going to do about the? And I think I have an idea about what to do for our Semblence problem." Jack said.

Ravena turns to Jack with a curious look. "I seriously doubt Goodwitch would make us fight in this condition until we can prove our competence. I think she might hold off, but on the slight chance that she doesn't, how can we fix our semblance problem?"

"Actually, it's not a direct fix. Since most of us can manipulate our Semblences from a distance, you, me, and Azura, we should be able to divert the most attention if you, Zamin, or I were to get called to fight. Unfortunately, Zamin's Semblence can only be done by him directly. Which means Azura won't be able to get any help from him." Jack explained.

"But if I try to levitate him from a distance, I could burn myself out quickly. There's a reason why I only focus my Aura inside and close to me." Azura looks at Jack worriedly.

"That's the only way we can divert suspicion. Although, it would be kind of funny to see Zamin create big earthquakes in that small body of yours." Jack responded.

"Hey! Not funny." Zamin shot at Jack.

"Don't call me small. I'll have you know that I'm average." Azura huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

Ravena just shakes her head at Azura. "What if we don't use our semblances?"

"There could be some problems, but it depends on who's fighting. Remember that Blake and I use our Semblences a lot in our fighting styles." Jack said.

"I know, but how do I even navigate the shadows?" Ravena looks at Jack with a hint of fear in her eyes. "I don't exactly enjoy the dark, mind you."

"You can see in the dark now, remember?" Jack said.

"That doesn't alleviate my irrational fear, Jack." Ravena sighs and looks away, biting her lip.

"Just deal with it the best you can. I can definitely see what Weiss meant by this being a learning experience now." Jack said as they walked towards class.

"Maybe I'll be over my fear by the time this is over with." Ravena shrugs and sighs.

"I'm sure that's a possibility." Azura pats Ravena on the back. They all enter Goodwitch's class and take their seats.

Goodwitch stands in front of the class. "Today will be like all others. I will pick two people to come down and fight. Tournament rules apply." She presses a button on her tablet, making the screen project onto the board over her head. Two, spinning wheels go round and round before stopping.

"I wonder who's going first." Jack said. "We'll find out soon enough." Zamin said, sitting back.

The wheels stop on Weiss and Jack (or Ravena, actually, since it's on her and Jack's in her body.) "This is not going to end well. I don't even know how to use this toothpick." Jack said, reluctantly getting up.

"Stop calling it a toothpick. Just try to lunge and parry. I'll be watching for queues to throw glyphs, okay?" Ravena says as she practically pushes Jack down the walkway.

"Alright." I said as I made my way down. When I went to the locker room, I changed into Ravena's combat attire and made my way to the sparring area.

"This thing is way too light." Jack muttered to himself as he stood opposite of Weiss, weapon drawn.

"And... Begin" Glynda called out, stepping out of the way in the process. Weiss made the first move, charging right at me with her rapier pointed right at me. I stood still, both waiting for the right time to strike as well as being unsure as to what to do.

Ravena stands up. "Parry!"

Jack moves out of the way when Weiss was close enough and, just as she passed by him, he stabbed downward, hitting her back. Luckily her aura took most of the damage. The only damage she took was the impact on the ground as she couldn't control her momentum as well as Ruby did.

Ravena facepalms. "That works too."

People start commenting on how different the fighting style is from "Ravena's" normal fighting style. Jack signals to Ravena that he's going to need a glyph as he and Weiss charge at each other. Ravena subtly flicking her wrist, conjuring a glyph where Jack motions. She starts to hear the whispers about the style change and gets concerned that people will find out about the switch. Weiss ends up hitting Jack before he hits her. However, Jack got sent flying into the glyph he had signaled Ravena to put up. As he went through it, he actually managed to fire off some shots at his whited out opponent, who couldn't avoid them in time. Jack took a look at the Aura readouts and found that Weiss was slightly lower than him, but since he couldn't properly use Ravena's weapon, it made sense.

Ravena is shaking her head as she turns to Azura. "I swear if he loses, I will never live it down, but if he wins, I'll also never live that down. Weiss knows that's not me. This is going to end badly."

Jack signaled to Ravena to use a glyph that would send him flying up as Weiss came at him again. Ravena flicks her wrist and sends Jack into the air just as Weiss charges. "What is he doing?"

While in the air, Jack signal for a few fire based glyphs for him to pass through on his way back down along with an acceleration glyph to launch him at said glyphs.

"This is going to end interestingly." Ravena flicks her wrist and the appropriate glyphs appear as she facepalms. "Or in his death, my death."

"This is definitely going to be interesting, indeed." Zamin said. Jack was launched off of the acceleration glyph, sending him rocketing straight through all of the fire glyphs. He pretty much already a meteor as he passed through the final one, which made him almost literally burn white hot. Weiss couldn't even find the time to react as Jack was flying right at her. She moved a little, but not fast enough or far away enough to avoid the explosion of Jack's impact as he stabbed into the ground. The explosion covered most of the arena before dissipating. When Jack looked at the Aura readouts, he saw that he had won, his tactic causing minor Aura damage to himself.

Ravena stands and applauds. "Yeah!"

Jack helps Weiss up and they go to the locker room. After finishing changing back into Ravena's school uniform, he went back to the rest of his team. "I know I did pretty bad out there, but that was my first time using a rapier, just so you know." Jack said, putting his hands up for defense as he sat.

"You were creative, I guess. This is going to be the talk for months, you know that, right?" Ravena commented as she refrained from fixing Jack's hair.

"Yeah. I know. I tried to get as close to the fighting style required for rapiers, but fencing just isn't in me." Jack said. He shifts a curious look at Ravena. "By the way, is there something wrong with my hair, you looked like you were going to fix it again."

Ravena is torn between looking ridiculous in public as Jack or looking ridiculous in public as herself. "It's just, well, I like to keep my hair impeccable, and it was messed up a little in the fight. I just don't want to look stupid, or really make you look stupid, by fixing your hair right now."

"Just make it quick." Jack said.

Ravena jumps to it and starts to straighten the braid and poke stray hairs back into place. "Done."

Azura coughs into her hand. "Team CRDL was staring."

"I've got a little diversion for them." Jack said. He reached behind him as to scratch his back, thankful that Ravena's body was more flexible than his was, and reached into a pocket of shadow. Upon doing so, his hand appeared out of the shadows behind team CRDL and slapped Cardin across the back of his head. Jack pulled his hand back as Cardin turned around and blamed Dove. Cardin dives at Dove, and they go at.

Ravena laughs. "See? I am having an influence on you."

"How so? I've just always wanted to do that." Jack said.

"If I had your semblance, I would have done that the first time I saw them pull Velvet's ears. It's brilliant!" Ravena says, waving her hands in the air.

"Now that they're out of the way, I wonder who's next to fight." Jack said thoughtfully.

"I don't know. Let's hope that it's someone interesting." Ravena leans forward in her seat as the dial spins. The dials stop on Yang and Cardin. Ravena sits back in her chair and whistles. "Oh god, Cardin's going to die."

"Yep. This is going to end rather quickly." Jack said.

"No kidding." Zamin commented.

"I bet he lasts less than five seconds." Azura pipes in, laughing at the bully's precarious situation.

"I bet he lasts at least ten." Ravena says. Azura looks at her like she's crazy. "What? Yang won't kill him right away. She likes to play with her enemies."

"I say 7 seconds." Jack says.

"I"m settling for 15." Zamin said.

"Winner gets 10 Lien from each person that got loses the bet.." Jack said.

"Deal. You're on." Zamin responded.

"Fine." Ravena agrees.

Azura looks at them. "Alright, I can get in on this." We all shake on it.

Yang and Cardin take their places on the combat stage. Cardin looks to have insulted her in some way given that she exploded and rushed the guy, who was not ready for that. The only thing that did happen was Yang punching the guy in rapid succession. Next we knew, Cardin was sent to the ceiling and crashed back in the floor, hard.

"Wow. Ten seconds. Nice one there, Azura." Jack said, handing her 10 Lien along with Zamin.

"Actually, that was me." Ravena smiles and holds out her hand.

"Still, nice bet there." Jack said.

Ravena laughs as she collects. "Right." Glynda called an end to the class after that.

"Now we have to study for tomorrow's test. Oobleck's test are always a killer." Ravena says as she puts her winnings in her pocket before she's caught by Goodwitch. She rubs her hands together deviously. "Who wants to study with me?"

"I felt like going to Vale, but since you mentioned the test, I might as well get some studying done. Although, I still want to go to Vale afterward." Jack said.

"What would we even go into Vale for?" Azura asks as she slips her hands behind her head as she walks.

"I don't know. But we can't spend all of out time at school." Jack said.

"He does have a good point." Zamin commented.

"Well, I was thinking about a good, quiet evening in the dorm." Ravena says.

Azura stops and puts her arms out in an almost panic. "Oh god, guys. I totally forgot. Zamin has a date with Coco tonight."

"I also forgot. Darn it!" Zamin said, facepalming.

"We could tell her and Corinth about the body switches before we study, right?" Jack asked.

"Before we study!?" Ravena says incredulously.

"What's wrong with that?" Jack asked.

Ravena shrugs. "Okay."

"And quiet down. We don't want people getting anymore suspicious than they already are." Jack said, disliking that he now had to reach up just to put his hand over his own mouth. "Seriously? When was I that tall?" Jack accidently thinks out loud.

Ravena shrugs again. Azura laughs. "You're, like, six feet something. We're five nine. We're average, you giant, you."

Jack pouts at that. Azura laughs and pinches his cheeks. "You look so adorable!" Jack blushes at that. "Oh, and now you look positively cute-tastic!" Azura says, laughing more.

Ravena facepalms as she drags Azura away from Jack. "She does this."

"It's alright." Jack said, still retaining some red on his cheeks after having calmed down enough.

"You're just lucky you're Jack in there or it could have ended differently." Ravena takes Azura by the ear and drags her with her. "Let's go find Coco, Azura. I think that's best."

"Alright. Jack and I will go look for Corinth." Zamin said. Jack nodded and followed Zamin.

"Don't do anything overly detrimental, 'k?" Ravena calls over her shoulder before they turn the corner.

"We won't." Jack said.

Ravena and Azura round the corner, and Ravena lets Azura's ear go. Azura straightens up. "Why'd you do that?"

Ravena pinches the bridge of her nose. "Oh, you know exactly why I dragged you away from them."

Azura rubs the back of her head and chuckles nervously. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. He was just so cute and in your body. I couldn't help myself."

Ravena facepalms. "Restrain youself next time."

Azura toes the ground. "Fine."

Ravena turns away and taps her chin. "You wanna try their dorm first?"

Azura comes up to stand beside Ravena. "Sure. It's the best plan we have right now, I guess."

They walk down the hall to the second year dorms. When they get to Team CFVY's room, Ravena knocks. From the other side, Ravena hears shuffling and someone call, "It's open." Ravena opens the door to see a chaotic sight. Clothes are strewn everywhere, and the team, other than Coco, are just sitting nonchalantly on their beds. Fox is actually pretending to read a fashion magazine. Ravena smiles at that, the blind kid reading something not Braille.

Coco comes rushing from their closet and tackles Azura. "Zamin, you gotta help. I have nothing to wear."

Ravena looks around at the clothes thrown everywhere. "Oh god, you might be right. Almost all of this is last season." She picks up one of the blouses between her forefinger and thumb and tosses it off of the nearest bed to sit down.

Everybody stares at her, flabbergasted at Jack's knowledge of fashion. Velvet quirks her eyebrow, and polite as ever, asks what everyone is thinking. "How do you even know that?"

Ravena looks at everyone and sees their confusion and clamps her hand over her mouth. When she takes it off, she goes, "Oh, right. Right. I seriously need to stop doing that." She takes a deep breath and looks at Coco. "Can you unhand my girlfriend, though, so I can tell you what happened?"

Coco looks at who she thinks is Zamin and back at Ravena. "Girlfriend?" The confusion in her voice is laughable at best.

"Well, yeah." Ravena quirks her eyebrow as Coco lets go of Azura, and Azura sits down beside her. "Okay, so, long story short, we've switched bodies."

Coco looks at Ravena curiously and crosses her arms over her chest. "Right. Whose idea of a prank was this, Ravena's?"

Azura waves her hands in front of her. "No, no. This is definitely not a prank. This is too much for just a prank. We seriously switched."

Coco points at Ravena. "Okay, prove it."

Ravena gestures to herself with her thumb. "Me?"

Coco waves at her. "Yes, you. Prove it."

Ravena takes a deep breath and looks at Azura. "Um, semblances?" When Azura shrugs, Ravena addresses Coco. "Do you know Jack's semblance?" Coco nods. "Okay, well, here's proof." Ravena flicks her wrist, conjuring a glyph in front of her.

Coco looks at it carefully. "Okay, I must admit that that's quite impressive. That still doesn't really prove anything. Ravena could be hiding out our window or door to help conjure these things. I'll need something else."

Azura stands up. "What about Zamin's semblance? You know it, right?"

Coco nods. "Yeah, of course."

Azura starts to levitate. "I can't really levitate anyone but myself, so is this proof enough?"

Coco looks at Azura with shock. She nods her head in a daze. "Oh god, what about my date?"

Ravena laughs. "That's what you're worried about?"

Coco flashes a smile. "Well, I have been trying to get ready for a while now. This kinda sucks, guys."

Azura lands and stands beside her. "Well, if it's any consolation, I was willing to go out with you." Ravena coughs, and Azura amends her statement. "Well, not go out, as in dating, but, you know, take a bullet for the team, right Rae?"

Ravena laughs at Azura's flustered state. "Yeah, what she said." Velvet laughs nervously in the background while Coco just raises an eyebrow at Azura.

Fox and Yatsu are strangely silent, and as Ravena looks around Azura to see them, she sees them still acting nonchalant. Coco laughs, then, and picks up the blouse that Ravena had dropped on the floor. "Well, it's not like I had anything to wear anyway. I guess I can cancel the reservation. I'll call Zamin and reschedule for whenever you switch back. It'd be way too awkward to go on a date with you, Azura, no offense."

Azura waves her hands in front of her. "No offense taken, really."

Ravena stands. "So, um, we have that Oobleck test tomorrow, so I hate to say that we gotta bail. Check you later, though, right?" Ravena points at Coco and smiles.

Coco, lost in thought, shakes her head and smiles. "Yeah, of course. See ya around."

Ravena and Azura wave as they leave, shutting the door behind them. Ravena breathes a sigh of relief. "They didn't even ask why we ended up like this."

Azura shrugs. "Just roll with it. They might ask later."

Ravena shrugs, too, and sighs again, thinking about the studying. Her thoughts wonder to the boys. "I wonder how the boys are doing right now. Do you think Cori will believe them?"

Azura smiles and shakes her head. "They might have a bit more trouble than we did. Cori is a little too realistic sometimes."

Ravena laughs, imagining their time. "Oh, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall."

Jack and Zamin eventually tracked Corinth down. "Hey there, Corinth." Jack said nervously.

"Ravena?" Corinth asked.

"No. It's me, Jack." Jack responded.

"And I'm supposed to believe that's Zamin behind you?" Corinth said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is. I can prove that we switched bodies. I know Ravena talked to you earlier today." Jack said, grabbing Corinth's wrist.

Not wanting to give her time to try to leave, Jack grabbed Zamin as well and jumped into the shadows behind the nearby pillar. After a short while, they fell out of the shadows from behind another pillar, this time right in front of Ravena and Azura. "Hey guys." Zamin said as the three of them got up.

"What the heck, guys? What are you doing on the ground?" Ravena says as she looks at the three getting up. "You totally could have ruined my cape, Jack."

"I wanted to get her to you two so we could have an easier time convincing her." Jack said, dusting himself off.

"Ah, well, I have no idea how to do that." Ravena said.

Azura shakes her head. "Your semblance, Jack. Just show her again. I mean, that is how we convinced Coco."

"Alright." Jack responded, reaching into a pocket of shadow and bringing his hand back in, expecting flowers to be in hand. Instead, he had grabbed a rock by accident. "Close enough." Jack said, showing Corinth the rock he had taken from outside of the school. "Where did you even get that?" Corinth asked.

"Emerald Forest." Jack said, throwing it back into the shadows and into the forest once more. Corinth looked for the rock in the shadows Jack had thrown the rock into, but couldn't find it there. "Alright. Now I believe you." Corinth said, sighing.

"Great! That was way easy." Ravena says as she fold her hands behind her head and smiles. "Now, we study."

"Alright." Jack said, sighing as ha and Zamin followed Ravena, Azura, and Corinth. Ravena practically skips to the room and pulls out her notes to study, soon followed by the others. They set about studying for the test in their room, not finding in necessary to rent out a private room in the library.

"So how do you feel about this situation, Corinth?" Jack asked her as he went over the minimal notes he had taken.

Corinthe looks at Jack. "I can't say that it doesn't creep me out a little, really. How did this happen, anyway?"

"That's the complicated bit." Jack said, scratching his head.

Ravena laughs. "Jack flared his Aura instinctively in a warehouse lined with Dust. We went boom and woke up like this." She gestures to herself in Jack's body.

Jack puts his head on the table. "And still getting used to being a girl right now." Zamin said with a slight laugh.

"Not funny." Jack said, his voice slightly muffled by the table.

"Awe, don't be like that, Jack. The cuteness overload could kill us all." Azura laughs at Jack's expense.

Ravena smacks Azura's arm. "You said you'd stop that, chica. Wait, should I call you chico now? This is starting to hurt my brain."

"How was that cute?" Jack asked.

Ravena shakes her head. "Just go with it. Some things just don't make sense in her head."

"Hey!" Azura looks at Ravena with a pout then shrugs and gets back to looking over her notes. "You're probably right."

Ravena just quirks her eyebrow. "No probably to it." She looks at Azura's papers. "Are those my notes?"

Azura chuckles. "Yep."

"Let's add from fierce to cute on the list of changes to him." Zamin said. "Stop that!" Jack said, banging his head on the table.

"What, making fun of you or calling you cute?" Ravena says with a mocking smile. Jack groans in response. "I'll take that as a yes." Ravena laughs.

"Let's just finish this up. It's getting dark." Jack said, looking out the window.

"Alright alright." Ravena says as she looks back at her notes and smiles.

"Well, I'll be heading out now. I need to get ready for tomorrow. Handing out tests is one thing. Checking through all of them is another thing altogether." Corinth said, getting up.

"Okay, catch ya later, Cori." Ravena says without looking up.

"Yeah, bye, Cori." Azura says, waving as Corinthe opens the door.

Jack puts his stuff away and gets up as well. Same for Zamin.

"Where are you two going?" Ravena asks.

"To get ready for bed." Jack said.

"Ah. Okay." Ravena sighs and gets back to studying.

"Can you help me undo this braid? I want to get a shower in before going to bed." Jack asked Ravena.

Ravena sighs and turns toward Jack. "Yeah." She undoes the braid easily, and hands Jack the hair band.

"Thanks." Jack said as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Make sure you condition my hair, Jack!" Ravena yells through the door before turning back to her studying with a sigh.

"I will!" Jack shouted back before he started the shower.


	3. Chapter III - Learning Some New Moves

Chapter 3: Learning Some New Moves

Later that night, Jack still couldn't get to sleep. Looking around, he saw that the rest of his team was asleep. "I should probably get some air." Jack said, getting off of Ravena's bed. He went to get a pair of slippers on before leaving the dorm room, remembering to bring his scroll too. Well, Ravena's scroll, actually, but still. After a short walk, Jack makes it to the roof and sits on the ledge, enjoying the breeze of the night air. Jack hears footsteps followed by a slight clicking noise coming up behind him. There was only one person that Jack knew would make those sounds. "Hey there, Ozpin." Jack said without turning around.

"Mr. Revenant." Ozpin takes a sip of coffee. "How did things progress today?"

"I'm still learning to get used to this. It's not easy given that I'm a different gender and race now." Jack responded.

"I suppose it wouldn't be." Ozpin looks at the sky and then back at Jack. "Do as Ms. Schnee says, though, and make this a learning experience. Not just for your fighting style, either. Factor in behavior of individuals toward you and the others of your team. Learn from each other." He shrugs. "This is a once in a lifetime experience, Mr. Revanent. Don't squander it."

"I just want this to be over with." Jack said, sighing.

Ozpin sighs and goes to stand beside Jack. "Be patient. Glynda is trying to solve this as fast as she can, and all you can do is wait."

"I know. I'm trying my best." Jack said, looking into the distance with the breeze blowing through his hair.

"The stars are out tonight, child. Why are you staring at the trees?" Ozpin asks in genuine curiosity.

"I don't know. I'm just more attuned to the ground, I guess. And considering how tonight's a full moon and my Faunus heritage, some things could still happen." Jack answered.

Ozpin chuckles. "Ah, but you are not in your body. Should that not apply to Ms. Wolfborn now?"

"Good point." Jack responded.

Ozpin looks off into the distance. "Well, if you had certain things happen to you on a full moon, would not those things be happening to you partner at this moment?"

"I forgot about that. Darn it! Thanks for reminding me." Jack said as he ran back to the dorm room.

"Poor boy," Ozpin says as he takes another sip of his coffee.

Jack stops to catch his breath once he's in his room. Jack finds that everything is alright and decides to go to bed. Ravena stirs in her sleep, aware of someone coming into the room. She opens one eye and sees Jack climbing back into bed and dismisses the thoughts of intruders. She soon falls back asleep.

The next morning, Ravena stretches and looks at the scroll. "We woke up on time!"

"Now to get ready." Jack said, grabbing Ravena's uniform and going to the bathroom.

Ravena stands up looms over to Azura's general area. It's hard to tell with how many pillows cover her. Ravena walks over, reaches in, and pulls out a leg. "Azura, wake up. Time to get ready."

Meanwhile, Zamin is slowly waking up by himself on the opposite side of the room. "What? Why are you so loud?"

"So what are we going to do aside from testing today?" Jack asked when he got out of the bathroom.

"That training session, duh." Ravena says as Azura got up. Ravena rushes to grab Jack's uniform and runs into the bathroom to finish as quick as she can.

"How about showing me and Zamin how to get some things done?" Jack asked.

Azura rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "Sure, when I get out of the bathroom, I'll show Zamin how to get ready."

Ravena steps out of the bathroom and fixes her tie and collar. "Alrighty. I'm ready. Time to show you," she points at Jack, "how to ready yourself." Ravena smiles evily and rubs her hands together.

"Something tells me this isn't going to end well." Jack said.

"Oh, its not that difficult." Ravena brings up her brush and hands it to Jack. "Brush it."

"Alright." Jack said. After an easy start, Jack got stuck on a tangle and had difficulty pulling the brush through.

"Start at the bottom then work your way up so that you don't hit snags." Ravena says while spiking up her now short hair with gel she brought with her from home.

"Don't do that. That could mess it up." Jack said, putting the hairbrush down.

Ravena scoffs. "I'm totally avoiding your ears. It just looks better spiked."

"It does not. Where did you even get the hair gel?" Jack asked.

Ravena shrugs. "I brought a lot of hair products. And it does too, but fine, I'll brush I out." Ravena takes the brush that Jack put down and with four practiced strokes, she brushes the gel out.

"Thank you." Jack said.

Ravena sticks her tongue out at him and tosses the brush his way. "Now finish the hair."

"I know. I know." Jack said, sticking his tongue out at Ravena in return. After some time, Jack got the hang out of it.

"There ya go. You're doing good. Now, do the other side." Ravena laughs.

Jack gets that done as well.

"Okay, now you need to put it all across your left shoulder. Then, separate it into three different sections. Take an under and over motion, alternating sides each time." Ravena explains as she goes over to Jack.

Jack does it as she says. "Like that?" He asked halfway through.

"Yeah, actually. A little tighter, but you got it." Ravena says with a smile.

"Thanks." Jack responded, tightening braid a bit.

Meanwhile, Azura waited for Zamin to come out of the bathroom. SHe cornered him, laughing deviously. "Today, you will learn how to manage my hair. Have you been conditioning it properly?"

"I always used conditioner when I was in my body. What's the difference?" Zamin asked.

Azura looks at him in satisfaction. "Good. Now, brush your hair while I work on these silky locks." Azura gestures to her head. She grabs the green brush off the bed and starts gently working out the knots as Zamin does the same. After a while, Zamin managed to get Azura's hair done.

Later that day:

"I'm surprised that Jaune nearly beat Cardin in that last match" Jack said as they were leaving combat class.

Ravena whistled low. "Who knew that Jauney-boy's had it in him?"

"So, to the training room?" Jack asked.

Ravena nods solemnly. "Yeah. We need to get ourselves back in order. It's going to be rough, but I think we can handle it. You did ask Team RWBY to come and help, right?"

"Yeah. They'll meet us there." Jack answered.

Behind Ravena, Azura pumps her fist into the air. "Yes! This is gonna be great, guys."

Ravena stops suddenly, making Azura run into her. "Wait. Do we even know where our assigned training room is?"

"I think it's marked on our scrolls' maps." Zamin said.

Ravena facepalms. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Azura chuckles. "'Cause you don't have any common sense?"

Ravena turns around and lightly smacks Azura's arm. "Maybe." Ravena just pulls out her scroll and starts to look for the map directory.

"Did you find it?" Jack asked Ravena, trying and failing to look over her shoulder.

"Yeah. It's highlighted in red here. Look." Ravena points to the screen.

"Alright. Let's get going, then." Jack said.

Ravena leads the way, looking at all of the signs on the doors until she locates the one on the map. She points to it. "That one's it, guys."

"Alright." Jack said as they went in.

Team RWBY is already inside. Ruby and Yang are goofing off while Weiss and Blake are just hanging out. Blake's, of course, reading while Weiss files her nails.

"Are you guys ready?" Jack asked them.

Weiss puts down her files and sighs. "It's about time you guys showed up. What happened, you get lost?"

Ravena scoffs and looks at her cousin. "No."

"We just had to wander around for a while before we found the room." Jack said.

Ravena facepalms. Weiss laughs and lazily points her emery board at Ravena. "Lost."

Ravena blushes a little. "Shut up." She takes a deep breath. "Are you ready?"

Yang does a dramatic sigh. "We've been ready forever." She drags out the word 'forever' a little while leaning forward in exasperated boredom.

"Good thing we brought our weapons, then." Jack said.

Azura walks lazily to the other side of the room. "Well, we did just come from combat class."

"Let's just get this started." Blake said, sighing as she closed her book.

Ravena leans over to Jack to whisper rather loudly in his ear. "Isn't she just so excited?"

"I know, right." Jack responded.

Ravena hears Yang's Ember Cilica being deployed and looks over at her. Yang bangs her fists together and says, "Let's get this party started."

Ravena shakes her head and realization dawns. "Wait. Who's teaching Zamin and Azura?"

"We could have Ruby and Yang teach Zamin and Azura how to use their weapons while Blake and Weiss teach us." Jack suggested.

Ravena rubs her chin. "Ruby can probably use any one of our weapons. She can supervise and have Yang demonstrate."

"Zamin does needs to learn how to use the Blue Moon, anyway. Let's have Ruby use that." Jack said.

"Oh, oh, and Yang's Ember Cilica is similar to Zamin's bladed tonfas, but he uses more of a swipe/slash motion." Ravena points her forefinger high into the air. "Perfect!"

"Yep." Jack said, crossing his arms and nodding.

Ravena smiles and walks over to Blake. "Willing to depart your dubious knowlegde of dual wielding unto me, Blake?"

"Of course." Blake said with a slight bow.

"Can I help too?" Jack asked.

Ravena rolls her eyes. "No, I was just going to let you sit over there and watch me be clumsy with your own weapons." She smiles slowly, making sure to raise her eyebrow at Jack.

"Alright. Dual-wielding is much simpler than your way of fighting. That and we'll be needing to working on timing so we could work with each others Semblences." Jack said.

"Yes, Jack, but if dual wielding is easier, shouldn't you learn first. Weiss and I can help you with that. It's far easier than you think it is." Ravena takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I think we can get this started and finish it all up before dinner. We'll still need the practice, but we'll have all the basics down."

"Fine." Jack said.

"Don't be so defeated. It's just a rapier." Ravena laughed as she dragged Jack over to the other side of the training room.

"Exactly. Swords with edges are better. These things are only useful for competitions, not actual combat." Jack said.

"Oh, don't throw me that argument again. I do perfectly fine in actual combat with a rapier, or don't you remember initiation?" Ravena says as she places her right hand on her hip.

Weiss comes up behind Ravena and exacts the same pose. "I'm certainly proficient in combat. Are you saying that I'm not?"

"Just saying. It's s whole lot easier to use an edge since you don't have to hit a specific area to deal a lot of damage." Jack said.

"A rapier is a weapon of finesse and precision. I quite like it." Ravena huffs with Weiss nodding beside her.

Weiss walks up to Jack and pulls Blaze from its sheathless holster. "Now, grip it." She extend the sword toward Jack, pommel first.

Jack does that, not looking too happy about it.

"Oh please don't frown so much. You'll give her wrinkles." Weiss says.

Ravena chuckles. "He's never much appreciated this toothpick I call a sword. He's been basically insulted my weapon since we met." Ravena laughs more.

"It essentially is a toothpick among swords." Jack said, turning away.

Ravena sticks out her tongue at Jack. "Says you."

Weiss just pinches the bridge of her nose. "How we're related, I'll never know. You're getting worse than Ruby even." Weiss rolls her eyes as Ravena sticks her tongue out once more. "Now, back on task. Grip the handle and point the blade down at a forty-five degree angle. This is a readying position." Jack does that.

Weiss adjusts his stance a little, making him hold his legs closer together with one foot slightly more forward than the other. "Okay, good."

Ravena steps up on the other side of Jack. "Now, turn your chest to the left, holding the rapier close to your chest. Not close enough to touch, but enough for your hand to be about an inch away from the boobs."

"Did you have to remind me about that?" Jack asked as he did as they said.

"Boobs?" Ravena looks at Jack curiously, then smiles deviously. "Why, yes. Yes, I did." Jack blushes laughs at his discomfort. "You don't have to touch them or anything. Just do as I suggested."

"I know. I know." Jack responded. Ravena sighs heavily and just shakes her head. "So what else do I do?" Jack asked.

Weiss steps up now. "The first, basic technique that you should know is the lunge or thrust. That's where you shift your weight forward while, at the same time, extend your blade toward your target. Do you think you can do that?"

"I've never actually done much stabbing when it comes to sword fighting." Jack said.

Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose. "Just do it. This is actually one of the most basic moves that you need to employ to be at least a little successful at pulling off Ravena's fighting style."

Jack does a jab, but he stumbles a bit since he's only striking at open air.

"Balance, Jack. Balance is the key. You're wearing the combat boots, not heels. It should be inherent that that gives you more balance. Try it again, but this time, stop yourself at the end of the strike." Ravena says as she forces Jack back into his previous stance.

"Alright." Jack said, doing it again.

"You've almost got it. I'm pretty sure that muscle memory is kicking in now. It took years of training to develop that. Use it." Ravena says as she nodded at his improvement.

"Can I actually hit something? I used it during my training with the White Fang so I could get a good feel of the force I would need to put out in a strike. It also made it easier so I could see where I'm hitting something." Jack said.

Weiss waves her hand in mock dismissal. "Sure." SHe takes out her scroll and taps a few buttons. Suddenly, a couple of dummies came up from the floor, positioned right in front of Jack.

Ravena looks between the dummies and Weiss. "How'd you do that?"

Weiss huffs. "It's an app on your scroll. It allows you to tap into the current training room's computer and manipulate the surrounding environment to your liking. Ruby found it while searching for weapons demonstrations on her scroll one night."

Ravena looks at Weiss' screen in astonishment. "Wow."

"Thanks." Jack said, striking at a dummy.

"That was much better, Jack. Do it again." Ravena says, clapping.

Jack does it again, this time shifting his footing as he he stepped forward to extend the blade's strike range.

Ravena claps again. "Brilliant. Brilliant. Now, slashing."

Weiss shakes her head at Ravena. "You need to tell him how to slash, or he's going to do it anyway he wants."

Ravena wags her finger in the air. "Right, right." She turns to Jack. "Slash diagonally only. At least, that's what I do." She places a finger on her chin.

"Weiss steps up. "What she means is that the tip is the sharpest part of the blade. Yes, the blade's edge is sharp, but it isn't nearly as well kept as the point. When you slash, you use the tip almost completely. It creates shallow wounds, and with enough speed, you can create enough cuts on your enemy for them to bleed out without them even noticing."

"This is why I prefer swords with edges. They're made to get things done quickly without too long a process." Jack said, attempting a diagonal slash. The only problem was that the weapon was too light compared to his swords. Being unaccustomed to it, Jack almost fell completely over, barely regaining his balance before he hit the floor.

Ravena laughs at Jack. "Okay, yeah, that might be so, but finesse is the key, not brute strength. Try it again, but this time, just flick your wrist."

Ravena chuckles at Jack's good effort. "Next, you get to spar with Weiss again."

Weiss looks at Ravena indignantly. "Why me?"

Ravena just snorts in laughter. "Cause you're the one with the sword, genius."

"You have two now, remember?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

Ravena waves at his in mock dismissal. "I was talking about a rapier. She can face off with you on semi-equal footing and show you how to do it all at the same time."

"You got me there." Jack responded.

"Oh, now you need to learn to parry!" Ravena says, pointing at Jack.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"Um, you have to throw a blade off of your own or deflect a blade or object." Ravena says, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh. I do that on occasion with my own swords. But, I strike with my other blade once the other connects with my opponent's sword." Jack said.

Weiss puts her hand on her hips. "Well, you only have one blade now, so you have to get used to it."

"I know." Jack said, sighing.

Ravena pats Jack's back. "Awe, poor Jackey-boy."

"This looks to be a long two weeks, doesn't it?" Jack asked.

"Don't despair. It won't be too terrible." Ravena says with a smile.

Weiss shakes her. "Anyway, parrying is a defensive move. It helps you to keep from getting hit as well as provided ample amount of time for you assess your opponent's weaknesses. Do you need a demonstration?"

"I think I already have the idea of it, but how do you block since it doesn't have a flat side to it?" Jack asked.

"You don't block unless their sword is of the same thickness, otherwise you could damage the blade. You deflect, not block." Weiss pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. "It's really not recommended to block anything with a blade as thin as this. Flick the opponent's blade away. Don't hold it."

"Alright. Thanks for the tip." Jack said.

"It's more for Ravena's sake than yours. She loves her sword, and I don't want you to be the reason she either cries or kills you or both." Weiss said with a wave of her hand.

"Alrighty then. Shall we get started?" Jack asked.

"Do you wanna continue with the dummies, or do you want to go again Weiss?" Ravena asks Jack while flicking through her scroll for that app that Weiss used.

"I think I'll spar again. It'll help me understand how these weapons work faster." Jack answered.

Weiss pulls out her rapier and sighs. "Fine."

Ravena claps her hands together once after making the dummies disappear. "Great! You need, um, learn how to use the Dust cartridges. That's where I get a lot of my support from."

"How exactly do I do that?" Jack ask.

Ravena walks over to Jack and turns the sword over. "There's a trigger. It spins, and you click it again to get it to stop. Count the revolutions and time it right."

"How exactly do I use the dust, though." Jack asked.

"The trigger and Aura." Ravena explains. "Channel your Aura into the blade."

Jack does so and the blade flares with a black aura around it.

Ravena smiles. "Now, click the dust chamber and click it again."

"Wouldn't people get suspicious when they see the aura color?" Jack asked as he did what Ravena said.

Ravena scratches her head. "Um, not if you change the cartridge as soon as you activate your Aura."

"How do I do that?" Jack ask.

Weiss lowers her blade and walks over to Jack. "Watch this." She levels her blade in front of her. A faint, very faint, glow emanates from her blade for a fraction of a second before it turns red. "Just click the cartridge as soon as you activate your Aura. Speed is the key, really."

"Alright." Jack tries it, but it was a black aura for a little longer than it should've been before changing colors to red.

Ravena scratches her head. "Try one more time, but this time, click to spin before activating your Aura."

"Alright." Jack said. This time he got it right.

"Yay! Quick learner, you." Ravena beams at him. "Now, let's see if you can defeat Weiss using my style."

"Okay. I still can't believe I have to fight like this." Jack said, taking a ready stance.

"Oh, get over it, you big baby." Weiss says as she readies her weapon. "En guard."

Jack sighs and nods in her direction, indicating he's ready.

Ravena sets the screen with the Aura indicators. "Begin!"

Weis flicks her wrist, creating a glyph under her, propelling her forward. She goes for a lunge, intent on piercing through Jack's Aura in one blow. Jack parries the incoming blade and then follows it up with a counter cut across Weiss's chest. Weiss anticipates his move and back steps, leaning backward to avoid the blow. The blade knicks her bolero jacket just a hair before she gets fully clear of it. She jumps back before getting in her initial lunging position, assessing her target. Activating her Aura, she clicks the dial to fire Dust and lights her blade red. She lunges forward and shoots the fire from her blade, aiming for Jack's feet. Jack back flips out of the way and shoots off fire of his own. Weiss rolls out of the way, landing on one knee. She shoves the tip of her rapier into the floor and activates her light blue Dust, creating a layer of ice on the floor. She stands, pulling her sword up with her and places tiny glyphs under her feet to keep her from slipping. Jack stabs Blaze into the ground and sends a line of fire Weiss's way. The ice melts around them, creating a puddle. Weiss couldn't dodge in time and is hit by the line of fire. It singes her boots. She huffs and scowls. "These were expensive!" She gestures to her now, basically, ruined boots. She looks up to see her Aura depleted by fifteen percent due to the blow and the use of her semblance. She takes a deep breath and lunges at Jack again. Jack once again parries the attack, but adds a small volley of fire shots as he did the same counter he did last time. Weiss dodges the volley and clicks the chamber to lightning Dust. As soon as the blade glows and lightning starts to arc off the blade, she reaches out and gets her blade as close as possible to Jack's. Jack sets Blaze ablaze (pun definitely intended) and brought it up against Weiss's electrified one. The fire and the lightning arc against each other in a battle of wills before making a considerable explosion. Jack and Weiss both get knocked back from the explosion. Weiss loses her grip on her rapier. The blast sends it skittering across the floor, far from her reach. Her Aura level is in the yellow, so close to the red that it's not funny. She looks over at Jack, who is still on the floor from the explosion. Standing on wobbling legs, she starts to make her way toward her sword. Jack gets back up and notices Weiss going towards her weapon. Upon seeing this, Jack rushes at her and sends her flying at a wall with a stab in the back.

"That was low, Revenant!" Weiss yells as her Aura drops into the red. "Stabbing me in the back!"

"Sorry." Jack said, handing her her weapon.

Weiss dusts off her clothes, which was really a waste of time considered the considerable amount of singing done to it. "Great, this outfit is infintesimally ruined! Ugh!"

Ravena comes up behind Jack, clapping. "Wonderful! You didn't even have to use my semblance!" She looks at Jack's Aura level, which is just below fifty percent. "And you might even be able to take out a stronger target than even Weiss!"

"Thanks." Jack said.

Weiss scrunches her face in disgust at her now ruined bolero jacket. "Ew. This is going to definitely have to be trashed."

Ravena rolls her eyes at her cousin. "You have, like, twenty million of them anyway."

"Seriously?" Jack asked them.

Ravena shrugs. "I'm obviously exaggerating, but she does have a lot."

"Wow. Just wow." Jack said, sighing.

Ravena puts her fist on her hips. "Hey, I totally have seven sets of my combat outfit. She's just a little overcautious."

"Why would you need multiple things of the same outfit?" Jack asked.

Ravena raises her eyebrow. "Just in case the ones that you are currently wearing are damaged, which they are. You totally singed my cloak, Jack."

"It's not that bad." Jack said, looking it over.

Ravena pinches the bridge of her nose. "It's a mess, Jack. Look at the hem."

"So should I go to the dorm now to get changed or just wait until after we're done here?" Jack ask.

"After, please. I'd really rather not have another set ruined." Ravena answers.

"Alright. It's your turn for weapon training." Jack says, using the app on his scroll to bring up more practice dummies. This time they were armed and moving, unlike the ones Weiss had him practice on.

"Oh! No fair! These are moving." Ravena exclaims as she throws her arms out dramatically.

"The point is to be hitting a moving target." Jack said.

"He's got a point there. If you're constantly moving, which is what our fighting styles require, the opponent will do the same. Even if you're tired, keep moving since there are next to no defensive moves available when fighting like us." Blake said.

"So I have to be completely offensive?" Ravena asks incredulously.

"Pretty much. Along with the aid of my Semblence, of course, since he uses it along with his fighting style. And don't forget to dodge when you need to." Jack responded.

Ravena rubs the back of her neck. "Dodging, right. I do that a lot already."

"You're going to do it a lot more, then. Go for it." Jack said, getting the drones ready.

Ravena takes a deep breath, then turns back to Jack in confusion. "Wait, do I have the swords out when I go through with this, or am I just dodging?"

"Have the swords out. These things are also programmed to attack, so use your movements in combination with your attacks to counter the lack of any real defense or strength as well as the enemy. Are you ready?" Jack asked after explaining his and Blake's fighting style.

Ravena nods and unsheathes the swords in one smooth motion. She takes another good breath in and lets it out slowly before narrowing her vision to that of her inanimate enemies. She charges forward, dodging the multitude of attacks coming at her. She flows undeer the blade of one, only to collide with another. She's knocked to the ground, but jumps up quickly, in just enough time to evade another dummy. She jumps up and arcs one blade at a dummy that's coming straight for her while blocking the advance of another dummy. She dispatches one of them, leaving maybe a dozen more. Ravena sighs as she takes on about four more, getting effectively trapped between them. One got through her defenses, hitting her Aura barrier. She tries to suppress the instinct to use her glyphs to use as shield and instead ducks under the dummies, only to come across a blade aiming for her face. She doesn't have any time to react and takes the full brunt of the attack to her Aura, almost depleting it completely. Ravena goes down with little chance of recovering with all of the dummies coming at her at once.

"Want to take a break?" Jack ask from the side.

Ravena, still laying down as the dummies deactivate, looks over at Jack. Panting, she gives him a murderous glare. "Yeah. We can check Azura and Zamin's progress. They should have finished basics by now, right?"

"Alright. And what's that look for?" Jack asked as he helped her up.

"That was total overkill. Was all of them really necessary?" Ravena asks as she gets up and rubs her nose. "This will bruise, you know. I mean, it won't be there long, but it still hurt."

"I only had 12 combat drones active, actually. It wasn't that much." Jack said.

"Next time, start with a beginner setting. At most, two, if you please." Ravena says after she rolls her shoulders and sheathes the swords in proper order.

"I took on more than that when I started training with those swords. The whole Beowolf pack didn't stand a chance still." Jack responded.

Ravena scoffs. "Well, everyone is different, Jack. I'm a gradual learner. I can't just be thrown into a river to learn to swim, so I can't just go against a dozen drones to learn how to dual wield! It's counter productive."

"You still had a pretty good start with your movements there, though." Jack complimented.

"I think I lost it after the first hit. I was fine until then." Ravena says as they make their way to Azura and Zamin.

"You just need to have one movement transition into another a little more smoothly than what you did there. That's all." Jack said.

Ravena mumbles. "Transition. Bah!" She stops and looks up to see Azura, in Zamin's body, taking on Yang in a very one sided fight.

"This isn't going to end well." Jack said.

Ravena cups her hands over her mouth. "Come on, Azura! You can do it!" She, then, turns to Jack and whispers. "She totally can't do it."

"Nope. Not at all." Jack whispered back.

Azura accidentally let's her guard down, letting Yang get in a last hit, dropping Azura's Aura level into the red. Zamin, on the other hand, seems to have gotten some understanding of how Azura's weapon works. His Aura is a green color, so it's not that far off from Azura's usual blue. From a sizeable distance, it doesn't look at all different.

"He's doing pretty good." Jack said.

"Right? I didn't think he could." Ravena says.

"Especially given the weapon he has to learn to use. It's actually one of the harder ones to master." Jack said.

"You have to have amazing Aura control, but I guess he does. How else does he contain his mini earthquakes?" Ravena says while watching Zamin finally get a hit on Ruby.

"Yep." Jack says, leaning against the wall.

"Bet ya Ruby will win. All she has to do is land three hits, and he's out." Ravena says, also leaning against the wall beside Jack.

"Now that I think about it, this outfit is kind of ruined." Jack said.

Ravena rolls her eyes. "Told ya."

"So we'll have to get you practicing on those drones again tomorrow, I guess." Jack said.

Ravena sticks her tongue out. "You're so cruel, Jack."

"What? It'll help you get better faster." Jack responded.

"No, it'll send me to my death faster." Ravena huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Fine. How about six drones next time and then we'll work our way up the numbers." Jack said.

"Whatever, dude. Just stop them before they kill me, okay?" Ravena says as she looks back at the fight just as Ruby's Aura hits fifty percent. Zamin's Aura is still at about seventy-two percent. "He's doing awesome!"

"Yep." Jack said.

After Zamin shot a few arrows at Ruby, which were deflected by her spinning her weapon, he charged at her, shifting the Blue Moon into its Blade Form. Ruby attacked as he got close and Zamin blocked and countered the attack, landing several hits in quick succession. His counter attack was just enough to get Ruby into the red.

"Yes! I knew he could do it!" Ravena pumps her fist into the air.

"Azura didn't do so well." Jack said, looking at her Aura meter, which was already in the red.

"Well, essentially, Azura is a long distance fighter. She usually uses her bow in the air. Yeah, she has the twin blades, but she rarely uses them. She doesn't get much practice with hand to hand, ya know?" Ravena says, shrugging.

"Good point." Jack responded.

"We definitely need to get her to work on that." Ravena stretches and starts to walk toward Azura. She smiles and waves as Azura gets up slowly. "Ya know, I'd kiss it all better if Jack and Zamin wouldn't have a fit." She laughs and puts her hand softly on Azura's shoulder.

"Hey!" Zamin shouted.

"We heard that!" Jack said.

Ravena turns to them, laughing. "I did say 'if.'"

"Who's hungry now? I know I am." Zamin said, quickly changing the topic of the conversation.

Ravena and Azura raise their hands. Ravena rubs her stomach. "Almost dying gave me an appetite!" She smiles.

"Same." Azura says while dusting herself off.

"Let's get going, then." Jack said.

Ravena pumps her fist into the air. "Woo!" She stops and covers her mouth. "Oh, wait." She clears her throat. "Alright, let's go." She shrugs and starts walking. "I think I'm getting this down."

"So how exactly am I supposed to do the whole more talking thing? I don't really have to say about anything, after all." Jack said.

"You can brood. Everyone'll just think it's PMS or something." Ravena says, waving a dismissive hand. "You're really good at brooding."

"PMS? What's that?" Jack asked.

"Just... Just don't worry about it." Ravena says as she shakes her head and suppresses a laugh.

"I don't get it, but alright." Jack said.

Ravena pats Jack on the back. "You definitely don't have to."

Azura pops up. "Nope. Nuh uh. Definitely not." We get to the cafeteria. Inside is a bunch of rowdy people, like always. At their usual table is Team JNPR, and joining them is Team CFVY.

"Hey there, guys." Jack said.

Pyrrha waves. "Hello."

Coco lifts an eyebrow. "Where have you guys been?"

"Training." Zamin said.

Coco nods. "Mhm. Okay."

Pyrrha smiles. "How was it?"

Ravena rolls her eyes. "Deadly. Jack almost killed me." She says it in a whisper.

"You're just exagerating." Jack said.

"I most certainly am not." Ravena says in a huff.

"You just need to get better is all." Jack responded.

"Better. Right." Ravena leaves the table to go get her some spaghetti. She turns around to start walking backward. "Spaghetti night, people." We all go and get something to eat.

A few hours later, we started getting ready for bed in our dorm. And then I remembered the ruined combat outfit I had forgotten to change out of until now. "What do I do with this, Ravena?" Jack asked her after he got on the yukata.

Ravena looks over at Jack. "Throw out everything but the cloak. The cloak is the only part I keep. Oh, and the tights."

"Alright." Jack said, throwing away everything but the items she said to keep. Afterward, they all went to bed.


	4. Chapter IV - The Slow Night

Chapter 4: The Slow Night

The next morning, team JARZ got on the airship going to Vale so they could go and get what they need for the dance on the weekend.

"I know I'm still getting used to being a girl, but I still can't believe I'm going as one." Jack said.

Ravena rolls her eyes. "It's been, what, five days? Shouldn't you be used to it?"

"It's not exactly easy since I'm also a different race." Jack responded.

Ravena pats him on the back. "Poor baby, but, hey, at least I don't have enormous boobs or anything. Just imagine you switching with Yang." Ravena waggles her eyebrows.

"That would've been a lot weirder." Jack admits.

Ravena laughs. "And a lot harder to move. You'd have been seriously top heavy."

"That I agree with." Jack said.

Azura bursts out laughing. "Oh, that image. That's great!" She smacks her knee.

"So what am I going to have to wear, exactly?" Jack asked. "Yeah. I was just thinking the same thing." Zamin said.

Ravena raises her eyebrow. "Oh, Jackey-boy. You're in a spiffy tux. We just gotta find the right color and style."

Azura has this evil glint in her eyes. "And Zamin, you are going to go in a dress." She starts this evil laugh before Ravena flicks her on the forehead. "Ow!"

Ravena rolls her eyes. "You were getting a bit carried away, there, chica."

"At least I get pants." Jack said.

"Hey! You're wearing tights right now!" Ravena said in indignation.

"I'm just saying." Jack said, putting his hands up.

"Oh, you're just saying." Ravena rolls her eyes.

Azura flicks Ravena in the forehead this time. "Now, who's overdoing it?"

After some time, they finally get to Vale. Ravena starts walking down the sidewalk, turning around to walk backwards, facing her teammates. "So, where to?"

Azura taps her chin. "I'm not too terribly certain, Rae. Aren't you the fashion guru of the group?"

"I see a shop across the street that sells fancy clothes." Jack said, looking at said store.

"Fancy clothes, Jack?" Ravena laughs lightly. "Alright, let's check it out." She turns around and takes a look at the shop.

Azura comes up to stand beside her. "It should work. They do have a wide selection for us."

Ravena nods. "Sure." She shrugs. "Even if they don't have what we need, we can always go looking for another shop."

"Alright. Let's go." Jack said.

They all start to walk to the door. Ravena opens the door, rolls her eyes, and motions them inside. "Come on." They all go in.

Ravena approaches the counter and looks at the girl behind it. "Do you have any women's tuxedos here?"

The girl raises her eyebrow and taps her cheek. "I believe so. With the way the times have changed, we had to keep up with relatable fashions."

Ravena turns to the others. "Then, it seems this is the right place. Good eye, Ravena." Ravena winks at Jack.

"Thanks, Jack." Jack responded, still not used to referring to someone else using his own name.

Ravena smiles bigger and claps her hands together. "Alright, let's get shopping."

After a while, Ravena finds a few tuxedos for Jack to try on. "Oh, okay, these are the best choices." Ravena holds up three tuxes. One is a light blue color with white accents. Another is a classic black tuxedo. The very last one is a dark purple with black accents. "You get to pick."

"I like the look of the last one." Jack said, pointing out the black and purple tux. "By the way, how did you get used to being me so quickly?"

Ravena shrugs. "I think it's the fact that I can relate to being like this. Plus, it's fun pretending to be someone you're not. It's like cosplaying but better."

"How exactly can you relate?" Jack asked as he took the tuxedo he chose into a changing room.

"Well, you're a Faunus. You're always watched, and it's no different from how I grew up." Ravena shrugs. "And maybe because I was a bit of a tomboy." She scratches her head with her forefinger."

"I never knew that part." Jack said as he changed into the tuxedo.

"The watched part or me being a tomboy?" Ravena says, raising her eyebrow.

"The tomboy part." Jack answered.

"Oh. Yeah, it's true though." Ravena says as she runs her hand through her hair.

"So how do I look?" Jack asked when he came out in the tuxedo.

"Is it vain to say that you look hot?" Ravena says as she strokes her chin and looks Jack up and down.

"It's alright for you to say that. I'm still learning to get used to being a girl, after all." Jack said, blushing at Ravena's comment.

Ravena snaps her fingers. "Now, you pick my outfit!"

"Alright." Jack said. After getting changed back into Ravena's combat gear and getting the tuxedo back in place on its hanger, Jack went to look for a tuxedo for Ravena to wear. After a little searching, he came back with a black tuxedo with gray outlined patterns on the jacket sleeves.

"Awesome choice." Ravena grabs it and runs into the dressing room to try it on.

"Thanks."Jack said. "So what dress am I going to where?" Zamin asked Azura.

Azura just laughs wickedly. "You will see." She runs off to look through the racks with her sizes. "Oh, this one, and this one." She picks out one dark blue, mid thigh length, spaghetti strap dress with glitter twirls all down the right side. The other one is a white, floor length, strapless, babydoll style dress with a silver band just under the boobs. She holds them up for Zamin. "Which one?"

"I think I'll go with the white one." Zamin said.

Azura pouts. "Awe, you suck the fun out of everything."

"What were you thinking of having me try on?" Zamin asked her.

"The blue one." Azura said in a light voice. "It was the cuter of the two." She shrugs.

"But it's short." Zamin complained.

Azura waves her hand in dismissal. "That's not short. That one, that one's short." She points to a skimpy little black dress that would barely even cover any private parts.

"I see your point there. Fine. I'll try on the blue one as well." Zamin said.

Azura claps her hands once. "Yay! Thanks." She smiles widely.

"You're welcome." Zamin says as he takes the two dresses he was going to try on into a changing room.

"How are you holding up in there, Ravena?" Jack asked her.

Ravena laughs and steps out. "Just got to get the tie." She finishes the bowtie and steps in front of the mirror. "Wow, you sure can pick 'em, Rae. This looks great!" She grins ear to ear and waggles her eyebrows at Jack.

"Thanks." Jack said.

Azura comes up behind Ravena. "Lookin' good, Jack."

Ravena smiles. "I know, right?"

Zamin comes out in the blue dress. "How do I look?" Zamin asked.

Ravena turns to look at Zamin. Her jaw drops. "That is stunning." She looks over at Azura. "You picked that, didn't you?"

Azura smiles wickedly. "Of course." She circles Zamin, taking it in. "It's great, isn't it?"

Ravena raises an eyebrow. "Is it weird if I say that Zamin looks hot in that outfit?"

Azura laughs. "Kinda."

"I'm going to go try on the other one now." Zamin said, trying his best to hide his blush as he turned around to go back into the changing room.

"You do that." Azura says as she walks out of the changing area to the racks in the store, browsing through the selections.

After a while, Zamin came out in the white dress. "How does this look?" Zamin asked.

Ravena looks at Zamin. "You kinda look like an angel." She walks to Zamin and pokes his cheek. "So adorable."

"Thanks. I guess." Zamin said, going back into the changing room.

Ravena laughs and goes into the room she came out of to change back into what she had on.

Azura walks up and shouts at Zamin through the door. "Come on. I wanna try on clothes, too, ya know."

"I'm almost done getting this dress off! Hold on!" Zamin shouts back.

"Do you need help?" Azura asks, concerned.

"I almost have it." Zamin answers.

"Alright." Azura shrugs.

After a while, Zamin comes out with dresses in hand.

"Which one do you pick?" Azura asks as she takes the dresses from him.

"I think I'll go with the blue one." Zamin answers.

Azura jumps up and down. "Yay! Thank you. Thank you." She runs over and pulls Zamin into a hug.

"This is getting awkward." Zamin said.

"Awe, don't be like that," Azura says as she lets him go.

"So are we going or what? I'm getting hungry." Jack said.

Azura holds her hands up. "Wait. We didn't pick my tux yet, and we, I mean you, have to pay for everything."

Ravena sighs. "Oh, right." She scratches her head with her forefinger. "I'm the one, I mean, Rae is the one with the credit card."

"Alright. I'll go looking for your tuxedo. Hold this for me while I look around." Zamin said, handing Azura the dress.

Zamin comes back with a dark green tuxedo that had vine designs along the ends of the jacket sleeves and dress pants.

"Are you guys hyped for the dance tomorrow?" Ravena asks.

"I've never really been much for dances. Especially given our current situation." Jack answers.

"I'll admit that I am kind of looking forward to it." Zamin responds.

"Hey, I'm hyped. I just have to act indifferent." Ravena shrugs.

Azura snorts. "That's indifferent?"

Ravena crosses her arms over her chest. "Hey, it's just us right now. I don't exactly have to pretend."

"I'm going to have a hard time acting like you, then." Jack said, sighing.

Ravena swats his arm lightly. "You're doing great. Just pull off the brooding, and you'll be fine. There is a slight problem, though." SHe points to both the boys. "You guys are going to have to either attempt to be lovey dovey, or you have to have a convincing fight so you have a reason to stay apart. I don't know which, and I don't much care."

"I don't know what's worse, us pretending to be in love or even attempting to get into a fight." Jack said.

"I agree there." Zamin said, sweat dropping.

Azura raises her hand. "I vote the lovey dovey one. All you really gotta do is hold hands and dance one slow song. Rae and I aren't exactly, maybe entirely is the word, PDA people."

Ravena raises her eyebrow. "But there was that time at the."

Azura covers Ravena's mouth to stop her. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore!"

"PDA?" Jack asked, confused.

Ravena looks at him incredulously. "Did you live under a rock? PDA's public displays of affection."

"I just never heard of that until now." Jack said.

Ravena facepalms. "You did live under a rock."

"I did not!" Jack shouted.

Ravena scoffs. "It's an expression, Jack. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Beside Ravena, Azura is trying so hard to hold in her laugh at the exchange.

"So are you going to try on the tuxedo or what?" Jack asked Azura.

Azura looks at it. "Oh. Right."

"So where are we going to go after this? I'm kind of hungry." Jack said.

"You're always hungry." Ravena says.

"Not all the time. We didn't exactly eat much this morning." Jack said.

Ravena rolls her eyes. "Not all the time, my butt. But, yeah, there's this awesome cafe down the road. It's got pretty good sandwiches." She shrugs.

"Sounds good to me." Jack said.

"Awesome." Ravena said, clapping once.

Jack's scroll suddenly vibrates in his pocket. "Huh? Who could it be?" Jack said, taking out the scroll.

"Dude, that's my scroll." Ravena says in a panic.

Azura comes out of the changing room. "Check the caller ID."

"I don't really know who this person is. Looks like an important call though." Jack said.

"Answer it. Be polite." Ravena urges.

"Hello. Who is this?" Jack said, picking up the call.

On the other side of the call, someone clears their voice. "Yes, my name is Violet Kurosaki, and I'm calling on behalf of Mr. Schnee."

"So what is this call about, ma'am?" Jack asked.

"When I said polite, that doesn't mean you have to throw in labels." Ravena says while pinching the bridge if her nose.

"I am informing you of a meeting this coming Tuesday, miss. It is quite urgent." Violet says.

"Okay. I'll be there." Jack said.

"Good. Have a nice day." She hangs up rather rudely.

Ravena looks at Jack expectantly. "So, what was it?"

"It was a call about some meeting you would have to attend next Tuesday. And the lady was rather rude about hanging up so quickly." Jack said.

Ravena shrugs. "It happens. And, really? What the heck?"

"I don't get it either. So are we ready to get our stuff?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Azura just finished changing. Let's get to the register." Ravena says, sighing.

"Alright." Jack said. After paying for their stuff, they started on their way to the cafe Ravena had mentioned.

A little while later, the group exits the cafe after a small lunch. "That was some good stuff." Jack said, sighing as they exited the cafe.

"I did tell you that they had really good sandwiches, didn't I?" Ravena says as she clasps her hands behind my head.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jack asked.

Ravena shrugs. "Go home?"

Azura sighs. "A nap, or sleep in general, sounds nice."

"Works for me." Jack said.

Ravena smiles. "Yay."

Walking down the street, the group spots what looks to be a robbery in progress. A Dust shop is getting attacked by a small ensemble of White Fang members, seeming to be led by a very familiar person. There's no mistaking that black coat, red hair, and weapon. He's directing the acolytes almost wordlessly, surrounding the entrance as two wander in with a black case each. The members are so absorbed in their task that they don't even notice the four members of Team JARZ walking their way.

"That doesn't look good. Let's clear them up." Jack said, using his scroll to call for Ravena's locker when he noticed the Dust shop being raided.

They all nod, pulling out their scrolls to do exactly as Jack did. Ravena looks over at Jack as the lockers land. "What's the plan, Jack?"

"Azura and I will take out the guards from behind while you and Zamin distract them. Can you do that?" Jack said.

"Aye, sir." Ravena gives him a mock salute as she pulls the swords out of the locker and straps them on. She unsheathes the swords and rolls her shoulders. "What should we do, run into the street and wave our weapons around?" Ravena gives a light laugh.

"Do something to get them away from the door. Azura and I will be hiding until they are far enough from it to knock them out." Jack explained.

"Can I do an explosion?" Ravena asks excitedly.

"That works. Azura go hide somewhere. You know where I'll be." Jack said, unsheathing Blaze and melting into the shadows.

Ravena claps silently. "Yay." She and Zamin walk in the shadows, trying to get to the other side of the road without being seen. Ravena, then, causes a small explosion, drawing the attention of the acolytes at the door, and Zamin creates a minor earthquake for extra effect. Ravena high fives Zamin, ecstatic that their distraction worked. Then, they see the men slowly coming at them, making the two pull their weapons, ready to defend.

Jack came out of the shadow of one of acolytes and grabbed him from behind. After grabbing him, Jack threw the grunt back and sent him to the ground with a pommel whip and kick to the back of the head, knocking him in unconscious. As Jack did that, Azura dove out of from her place on a nearby rooftop and sent the remaining grunt flying at a wall with a literal flying kick.

Ravena and Zamin get closer to their teammates and wait for Jack's queue to go into the store. Ravena looks at Jack. "Whenever you're ready."

"Let's go in now. We could end this rather quickly by the looks of their numbers." Jack said, counting how much people were in the building from what he saw through the window.

Ravena sighs. "Alrighty, oh fearless leader." She readies herself as they all start to walk toward the entrance.

Azura is behind Ravena. "They've spotted us. There's no sense in skulking around, waiting to attack them by surprise. We can just walk in there and take them out, no problem." She shrugs.

Ravena nods. "Yep. I think that's what Jack was going for, anyway."

Azura holds her hands up. "I was just saying."

"I know, chica." Ravena says as they reach the door.

Once they were inside, they found Adam holding the shopkeeper to him with the blade at his neck. Ravena looks over at Jack with steely determination. "It's him."

"I know. You and I will take on Adam. Azura, you and Zamin handle the acolytes." Jack said as he and Ravena charged at Adam.

They all nod at his strategy. They separate into their respective partnerships, taking on the enemies that Jack selected. Ravena steps up beside Jack, swords at the ready, waiting for Jack to create an opening. "We have to get the hostage out of his hands." She leans in to whisper her plan. "I'll make a glyph small enough to slip between the blade and the owner's neck. Then, you antagonize Adam so I can get the shopkeeper. We'll work off of that. Is that okay?"

"Alright. Works for me." Jack answered.

Ravena casts the glyph slowly, so as not to draw attention while motioning to Jack to execute his part. Jack nods slightly and starts. "Why are you still doing this, Adam? There have been enough Dust robberies to run Vale dry." Jack said.

Adam sneers at him. "A Schnee deigns to speak to me?" He spits at Jack. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen." His tone is obviously sarcasm and cynicism combined.

"Seriously? That's all you've got?" Jack said, moving to the side to dodge the spit.

"Oh, I have plenty of insults to throw at you, Schnee, but I'm afraid that I don't have enough time to get to them all." Adam flashes a wicked grin. "But if you insist, I'll bandy a few." He almost literally throws the hostage aside. "You rotten little brat. You enslave the Faunus for your own gain, throwing them into the mines like animals, expecting them to do your bidding." Ravena runs to intercept the owner before he collides with anything, garnering Adam's attention. "And you!" Adam points at her with his blade. "You are the very definition of a traitor. You even commune with this beast of a girl!" He points to Jack.

Ravena rushes the man behind Jack, to the exit. "I have nothing to say to extremists."

"That's Mr. Schnee's doing, not mine." Jack retorted.

"Oh, I'm quite aware of your family's doings, Schnee. I've lived in fear and the shadows because of your family, because of that man." Adam hisses this at Jack.

"Then why hate on the entire family? We're not all the same." Jack said.

"Your ancestors and their descendants, even you, are the scum of the earth. Your money comes from the blood of my species. To me, there's no difference." Adam bares his teeth angrily.

"There's no reasoning with you, is there? Jack asked.

"I suppose there never was." Adam says flippantly, his anger slowly being replaced by an ominous calm.

"So I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way, then?" Jack asked.

Adam cracks his neck. "I was hoping."

Ravena stands behind Jack, ready to help at any time. "How do you wanna go about this?"

"Let's attack as one. He can't block both of our attacks. And you can hopefully pull off my moves in time. We never exactly started your training with my swords yet." Jack answered.

"True. That near death experience does not equal training." Ravena says as she brings up the sword in an offensive position, ready to strike at the same time as Jack. They both charge at Adam as he charges at them. Ravena blocks the first blow and slashes at his arm. Adam pulls back his katana and swings lower than before, aiming at Jack. Jacks let's the blade slide downward along the length of Blaze and when Adam's blade hit the ground, Jack countered with a stab at his chest. Ravena moves in and slices at Adam's leg as his blade is occupied. Adam tries to counter but doesn't answer the strikes in time. His Aura takes the brunt of the blows, but each strike decreases it significantly. Jack kicks Adam back as he does a backflip.

Adam falls but uses the momentum to kick himself back up. "This is wasting time! We had one job, get the Dust, and we've dallied long enough. Men! Time to go!" He charges Jack, trying to bust past him, aiming for the exit. Jack lets him pass by and watches him go.

Ravena goes to stands beside him. "We're just letting him go?"

"He'll come around again sometime. I'm sure of it." Jack said, going towards to exit.

Ravena shrugs. "I guess so."

Azura and Zamin are just watching the men get away, looking like their fleeing for their lives. Azura turns to Ravena. "Is letting them go a good idea?"

"They'll have more than a big enough chance at redeveloping their peaceful ways if it came down like this instead of sending them to jail, where only resentment would develop instead." Jack explained.

"Deep, man. That was deep." Ravena says while looking down at Jack. "You're right, though."

"Thanks." Jack said, nodding at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day, Before the Dance

"Jack, hurry up. I have to change, too, you know." Ravena yells through the bathroom door. Zamin and Azura had already changed and are waiting on their beds, waiting for their partners to finish.

"I'm almost done! Hang in there!" Jack shouts back.

Ravena throws her hands into the air. "Fine!" She starts to pace impatiently back and forth. Jack eventually comes out in his tuxedo. Ravena throws up her hands. "Finally!" She Grabs her stuff and runs into the bathroom to dressed. She comes out a few minutes later, tying her bow tie masterfully without even looking.

"How do I look?" Jack asked.

"Great, Jack. You look great." Ravena says with a smile. She reaches out and straightens his tie. She laughs a bit as she turns to the others. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Zamin says, getting up, although having some trouble in the heels he had to where.

Azura stifles a laugh as she moves around Zamin. "Jack, do you think you could support Zamin for tonight. He'd break my neck otherwise."

"I got it." Jack said, supporting Zamin.

"Thanks, guys." Ravena says as she holds the door open for them. They all walk down to the ballroom to find Corinthe and Coco waiting for them.

"Hey, guys. Finally, you made it." Cori says as she raises her eyebrows at them.

"I still can't believe I have to go to the dance like this." Jack said.

Ravena pats him on the back. "Only one week to go. I think you can pull through."

"I know." Jack said, sighing.

Ravena pumps her fist into the air. "Onward to the party!" We all make our way there, which wasn't all that long a walk.

Yang is standing at the door. "Hey, guys, ready for the party?"

Ravena snorts. "Born ready, chica."

Yang laughs a bit. "Of course, you are! Go on in. I've got your names."

"I think I'll just sit down somewhere. My feet are hurting." Zamin said when we got inside.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up with you." Jack said. Zamin nods and goes to some nearby chairs.

Ravena sighs. "I think I'll get some water. The punch is probably already spiked by now. You guys want anything?"

"Water definitely sounds good to me." Jack answers.

"Alright. What about you, Azura?" Ravena turns around to see that Azura and Coco had vanished. Ravena rubs her forehead. "Oh no."

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" Jack asked.

"They're probably dancing, hopefully. Let's hope that's all that's happening. Both of them are a bit too rambunctious during parties. I don't want to have to dowse any flames tonight." Ravena sighs and shakes her head before going to go get two cups of water from the drink table.

"I am still not dancing with Zamin, just so you know. He's already a bad enough dancer. In heels, it'll hurt a lot more." Jack said when Ravena came back and handed him a cup of water.

"Ah, come on. It's not that bad, really." Ravena says with a shrug.

"Remember how many times he stepped on Coco's feet when he was dancing with her at the last dance?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Well, really, he was just trying to impress her the wrong way. He tried to pull off so many dancing tricks that it was ridiculous." Ravena laughs at the memory.

"I do not want to get stepped on." Jack pats his shoulder. "Hopefully, it won't come to that."

"What do you mean? It's not like I'm actually going to dance with him." Jack said, confused. Ravena just hums in agreement before taking a drink of water. Jack just sighed and drank his water.

"You could..." Ravena us suddenly interrupted by an impromptu music change. "What the heck? It was the middle of the song." She turns to Jack, who looks equally as confused.

"I like the change in music, but why so suddenly?" Jack said.

The crowd parts, revealing three very familiar individuals. "Oh god. They're pulling a JNPR." Ravena facepalms at the very embarrassing display of Azura, Coco, and Yang.

"This isn't going to end well.* Jack said, facepalming.

They get in a "V" formation with Azura in the front. They all start off in similar poses but as soon as the music hits some kind of crescendo, they start dancing. Ravena tries to cover her eyes as they effortlessly move around the dancefloor, garnering attention and praise. "Why is it always our friends?"

"I have no idea." Jack answered. When the song ends, everyone cheers, and the three take over dramatic bows. "That was interesting." Jack said.

"I think I might have died a little from embarrassment." Ravena says as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You weren't up there." Jack said.

"Mmm. By association. It's a thing." Ravena says when she turns to Jack.

"I don't get it." Jack responds.

Ravena waves a hand in dismissal. "It's fine. You don't have to." She sighs and puts down her glass to go to Azura and Coco. Yang had been dragged away by Weiss and Blake already, with Weiss and Blake reprimanding her and Ruby saying how cool it was and everything. Jack goes to sit next to Zamin as they watched Ravena walk towards Azura and Coco.

Ravena reaches Azura and rolls her eyes. "How long did it take you guys to choreograph that?"

Azura snorts in amusement. "We spent three days on it." She shrugs. "It's not like it was that hard."

"You guys are something else." Ravena smiles at both of them while shaking her head.

Coco lowers her sunglasses and flashes a smile. "We're just that good."

Ravena laughs. "I don't doubt it, not one bit." She smiles at them. "That was embarrassing, though."

"It's not like it was you up here, dancing." Azura says.

"Jack said the same thing." Ravena shakes her head. "By association." She bites her lip. "You guys are just something else."

Coco chuckles. "You said that."

Ravena drapes her arms over their shoulders. "So I did. So I did. Come on, let's get back and hope that the ones that saw has gotten drunk enough to forget about this by tomorrow." Azura just laughs, along with Coco, and they turns to walk toward Jack and Zamin.

Zamin is just sitting there with a bored expression and Jack just has no idea what to do.

Azura sighs. "Even after that, this is so boring." She looks around. "And I'm pretty sure half the students here are drunk or buzzed."

"So what are we going to do?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. The last dance was better than this." Zamin comments.

Ravena sighs. "It might be because of the last dance that this one is boring."

"Any ideas to make this more exciting?" Jack asked.

"I guess we might as well dance it there isn't anything else." Zamin said.

Ravena taps her chin in thought. "Sure. Who's my partner?" She looks around the group curiously.

"Do we have to keep up appearances or can I just sit this out?" Jack asked. Silence greets him. "I'm guessing by the silence that I still have to dance." Jack said after a long moment of silence.

"Of course, Jackey-boy." Ravena says.

"Absolutely." Azura says at the exact same time as Ravena.

"So who am I going to dance with?" Jack asked.

Ravena casually points to Zamin. "The only one that won't look suspicious."

Azura laughs a bit. "Oh, this is going to be good."

"Come on! Please don't make me do this!" Jack blushes really hard at the thought of having to dance with Zamin.

Ravena smiles wickedly. "Oh, come on, Jack. Just have some fun."

"How am I going to do that?" Jack asked.

Ravena rolls her eyes. "Dance, Jack. Dance. Pick a partner."

"I actually get to choose?" Jack said.

Ravena sighs. "Sure. Go ahead and pick before the rest of us go out there."

"Alright. I think I'll dance you, I guess. It'll be a lot less awkward than me dancing with another guy that's also in a girl's body." Jack answers.

Ravena laughs and rolls her eyes. "That's fine. It won't be too terribly awkward, I guess." She grabs Jack's arm and pulls him to the dance floor. "Come on, the official dance ends at eleven. We have about an hour to have fun."

"Alright." Jack said.

A slow song comes on as soon as they step on the dance floor. Ravena sighs. "Figures. Okay, do you know how to slow dance?"

"Not really." Jack answers. "How exactly does a slow dance go?"

Ravena smiles softly. "Alright, take my right hand, then put your left on my shoulder." She place her hand on Jack's waist softly. "Now, we just basically sway while spinning slowly. I don't exactly have time to teach you any ballroom styles, so this is as good as it can be." She begins to lead him through the slow song.

"I actually kind of like this." Jack said.

Ravena just chuckles. "You did have fun tonight, right? Cause you were the most reluctant out of all of us, especially about dancing."

"Well, I'm not much of a dancer." Jack responds.

Jack and Ravena continue the slow dance. Ravena rolls her eyes. "You're doing fine, but are you having fun?" The song ends, and they start to leave the dance floor.

"Yeah. I guess so." Jack answers.

"Good!" Ravena nods excitedly as they return to their friends and teammates.

"Yep." Jack said.


	5. Chapter V - A Final Decision

Chapter 5: A Final Decision

The next morning, Jack woke up to the sound of a scroll going off.

Ravena rolls over. "Whoever's scroll that is, turn it off before I throw it out the window." She groans and puts the pillow over her face.

Jack gets of bed and as he gets up, the yukata, which had gotten undone while he was sleeping, fell to the floor. Being as tired as he was, he didn't notice and continued walking over to where he had put Ravena's scroll, which was the source of the noise. Jack picks up the scroll and yawns just before answering the call. "Who is this?" Jack asked tiredly.

Azura, woken by the ringing and talking, digs her way out of the pillow mountain only to be met with the sight of Jack, in Ravena's body, naked. Her nose starts to bleed just a little before she covers her eyes. "Not that I didn't want to see, but I didn't want to know while in this situation, ya know?" She coughs. "Jack, clothes."

"Huh?" Jack asked before he looked down and saw that he was naked. "I could've sworn I had the yukata on earlier." He quickly puts down the scroll and gets on some clothes before getting back to the call on the scroll. "Sorry about that, Azura. I didn't think the yukata would come off like that." Jack said, blushing when he realized that he had just been naked as a girl.

Azura uncovers her eyes slowly, making sure he redressed. She wipes the blood from her nose and shakes her head. "It's fine, just try not not to let it happen again."

"You never saw her naked before?" Jack asked.

Azura shakes her head. "I mean, we sometimes change in the same room, but I respect her privacy, and I can only hope she respects mine."

"Oh. Okay." Jack said, blushing at having been seen naked in Ravena's body.

A feminine voice sounds from the scroll. "Miss Wolfborn?"

"Yes?" Jack said into the scroll.

On the other end of the call, Violet Kurosaki is double checking records and times. "Yes, Ms. Wolfborn, the meeting scheduled for Tuesday has been assigned a set time and location. You will need to report to the Vale SDC headquarters at twelve, noon. Do you need directions?"

"Yeah. Directions would be a good thing. Thanks" Jack answered.

Violet lets out a hum of thought. "They should be sent to your scroll within seconds. Is that all, miss?"

"Yes. Thank you." Jack responds.

"Have a wonderful day." The secretary hangs up.

"Let's just keep the whole seeing me naked thing between us, okay. It would be kind of awkward if Ravens ever found out." Jack said.

Under the pillow, Ravena gives a muffles laugh. "She knows."

Jack blushes. "I guess I'll go get changed into her uniform, then." Jack said as he picked up the uniform and rushed into the bathroom to change out of the shirt and shorts he had hastily put on when Azura had found him naked.

Azura looks down at Ravena. "You need to stop messing with him."

Ravena throws the blankets off of herself. "But it's so fun." She smiles at Azura. "So, how'd I look?"

Azura just shakes her head and pinches the bridge of her nose. "No. Just, I'm not even answering that." She flicks Ravena on the forehead and goes to get Zamin's uniform.

Ravena pouts. "Awe, why not?" She was met by silence as Jack comes out of the bathroom.

"I got a call about where the meeting is supposed to take place. I wonder who else got the call." Jack said.

"You don't even know what this meeting will be about." Ravena says as she stands up and stretches.

"I know. I'll find out when I get there this afternoon." Jack said.

"True." Ravena shrugs.

"Yep. And once this is over, let's never me being seen naked as you ever again." Jack said.

Ravena holds up her hands. "It's not like Zamin saw my body. It's only Azura." She laughs a little.

"Still. Let's leave that moment in this room. I can't believe that the yukata even came off this time." Jack said, blushing.

Ravena laughs outright. "I told you to check before you get up."

"I did. It was done tightly enough. I've been wearing it for a while now, anyway, so I kind of feel when it's done tight enough." Jack responded.

Azura comes out of the bathroom. "Maybe it's just your luck?"

"Maybe. But that was still pretty embarrassing. I was so tired this morning, I didn't even feel it come off. At least I didn't get out of the room like that." Jack said.

Ravena suppresses a laugh. "I don't think that would have gone well with Goodwitch. Also, that would have made me a laughing stock."

"So are we going to get ready or what?" Jack asked as he headed back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

Ravena looks down at her night clothes. "Oh, right. Yeah, totally." She grabs the uniform and runs into the bathroom.

Jack sighs and just gets ready at his bed, applying the make up and getting the braid done.

Ravena comes out of the bathroom refreshed and dressed. She flicks the wolf ears in her head to get rid of some of the water in them before tying her tie. "The whole water thing is irritating, Jack."

"I thought you would've gotten used to it last week." Jack responded.

Ravena rolls her eyes. "It's not something you can just get used to in a week."

"Well, I'm still not used to having to put on make up every day either. It's a bit time consuming if you ask me." Jack responded. Zamin, unnoticed, gets out of bed and goes to get changed in the bathroom.

"Well, it's not like we have to be each other for eternity. Goodwitch did say to give her two weeks." Ravena shrugs.

"I know." Jack responds.

Raven's stomach growls. She looks down at it. "So, breakfast?"

"Yep." Jack responds. "I'm definitely ready for some." Zamin said as he came out of the bathroom.

Ravena Grabs Azura, who had just put on her shoes, and pulls her out the door. "Let's go, then!" Jack and Zamin follow along. They make it to the cafeteria, where students are about, creating their usual uproar. Ravena and Azura jump in line and grab a plate of waffles. Jack grabs a plate of pancakes along with a side of bacon. Zamin grabs two plated French toast. They make their way over to their usual table and sit down. Ravena looks around before taking the syrup. "Guys, tell me if Nora shows up. I don't want to lose an arm."

"Will do." Jack says.

Ravena laughs in victory as she finishes pouring the syrup.

Azura rolls her eyes as she spreads jam on her waffle. "You really worry about syrup?"

Ravena takes a bite of her food before answering. "Have you seen that girl slurp this stuff?"

"She did the same with the sap we collected on the last field trip." Jack commented.

"It's madness, how that girl is about sugar." Ravena remarks before taking another bite.

"Speaking of field trips." Zamin said as Glynda announced a field trip for the next day.

Goodwitch comes on the intercom system. "Attention all first years, there will be a mandatory field trip tomorrow, starting at day break. Be certain to be at the airfield at sun up, or you will be left and receive a failing grade for this assignment. That is all."

Ravena looks over at Jack. "She didn't even say where we were going or why."

"We'll find out what it is tomorrow." Jack said.

Ravena shrugs and finishes the last of her food. "Probably." She takes a large gulp of chocolate milk and sighs. The rest of us finish off our food as well. Ravena claps her hands once. "What do you want to do before that meeting?"

Jack looks at Ravena. "Don't we still have a few classes?"

Ravena waves her hand in dismissal. "I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean, it's only one day, right?"

"Alright. Well, I did just realize right now that I forgotten to put on any underwear after Azura had seen me naked." I said, muttering the last part.

Ravena covers her mouth. "Fudge, Jackey-boy. What the heck!" She whispers it really loudly.

"Sorry. I always end up forgetting something when I panick." Jack whispered back.

Ravena leans in to whisper. "But that something is rather important, don't you think?"

"I already said I'm sorry. What am I supposed to do about it?" Jack whispers back.

Ravena facepalms. "You go to the room and put some on." She hisses this at him with a straight face, making sure no one hears her.

"Geez. I will. No need to be like that." Jack said, getting up. Jack comes back later with underwear on. "No need to feel for it. I do have underwear on now." Jack said in a silent tone as he sat back down.

"Oh, you can totally lay on that sarcasm thick, can't you?" Ravena laughs low.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Sarcasm." Ravena shrugs.

"Okay. So want to get changed and head out to Vale or something?" Jack asked.

Ravena shrugs. "Sure." She shrugs.

"Alright." Jack says, getting back up.

"Yay!" Ravena jumps up and goes to throw away her trash.

After throwing away our trash, we all went back to our room to change. "We have, like, three hours til you have to be at that meeting. What are we going to do?" Azura looks at Jack.

"I heard that there's a new store opening up in Vale. Why not check it out?" Zamin asked. "I like the sound of that." Jack responds.

Ravena hooks Jack's weapons on. "What kind of store?"

"I can't quite remember. I think it was another weapons store." Zamin said.

Ravena sighs. "I could use another rotating mechanism for my spinning cartridge."

"What's wrong with it?" Jack asked.

"It's the same one that's been in it. I'd rather not have a possibility of Dust contamination from lack of maintenance." Ravena says on a sigh.

"Alright. And while we're at it, we could get more dust for my swords." Jack said.

Ravena stops. "Wait. There's a Dust function for your swords?"

"Remember when I had gotten that installed last semester?" Jack said.

Ravena tries to remember. She shakes head. "Nope. Can't say that I can."

"Look at the bottoms of the pommels. You'll notice slots for a dust cartridge each." Jack responds.

Ravena checks for it. "Whoa."

"You really never noticed those? By the way, when you're using the Dust you do put in it, you may want to be careful as to how much you use since the swords can only hold a small canister each." Jack said.

Ravena rolls her eyes. "I'm unobservant, remember? And I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright. So are we ready to go?" Jack asked.

Ravena shrugs. "Sure."

Azura looks at the door. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Same here." Zamin said.

"Alright. Let's go." Jack said. They all go to the airship fields and take a bullhead to Vale. "So what are you going to get, Zamin?"

"I'm probably just going to be looking around." Zamin said.

That make it to the store, and Ravena bounds in. "They have the new, perfected levers for the dust chambers." She jumps to a new shelf. "And a locking mechanism that responds to fingerprint!"

Jack is admiring the different swords covering one wall. Ravena comes up behind him after picking up the one thing she actually needed. "Thinking about upgrading?"

"Yeah. And I think I see one I like." Jack picks up a weapon that is similar in type to Blake's, but with an overall different design.

"Awesome. Pseudo-chain scythe sword?" Ravena asks, eyeing the blade.

"Looks sharper than my swords as well." Jack says, inspecting the edge.

"Pretty awesome. Are you going to get it?" Ravena asks as she runs her thumb across the edge.

"Yep. Just try not to break it before I can use it. So what are you getting for Blaze, anyway?" Jack responded.

Ravena holds up the mechanism. "This thingy."

"Oh. Okay. Ready to go?" Jack asked, looking over at where Azura had dragged Zamin to, which was the bow section.

Azura waves her hand. "Yeah, yeah, one sec." She takes one of the displays down and eyes it carefully. "This one has a detachable, hidden dust compartment, but I think I'm just fine with my weapon." She sighs and puts it back slowly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Alright. Let's go get Azura and Zamin and pay for our stuff." Jack said.

Ravena and Jack walk over to the other two."you guys got everything?"

Azura smiles. "Not everything I want, but everything I need."

"Like what? And why did you drag Zamin with you?" Jack asked.

Azura shrugs. "Rae had to go get her own stuff, so Zamin was the only one free."

"Alright. So are we ready to go?" Jack asked.

Ravena shrugs. "Let's go pay for this stuff and go."

"So where to now?" Zamin asked after we left the store with our items.

Ravena checks her scroll. "We have an hour til the meeting. You wanna grab an icecream?"

"Sure." Jack said.

"Sounds good to me." Zamin responds.

Ravena smiles and nods as they walk up to the counter to pay for their items separately. After paying for everything, they left to go to an ice cream shop. "This is my favorite ice cream place in all of Vale." Ravena says as she walks backwards to the shop.

"Looks good to me." Jack said.

"Doesn't it, though?" Ravena stops in front of a shop called Ice Cream CONEction. "Pun worthy and everything." She says with a flourish of her hand and a smile.

"So are you come here a lot?" Jack asked.

Ravena shrugs. "I've brought Azura here a few times, and Ruby and Weiss, too."

"Alright. So do I have to get what you usually get?" Jack asked.

Ravena scoffs. "I try new things all the time. Just get whatever." She smiles and turns to the counter to order a triple scoop of a Neapolitan sundae with caramel sauce and a banana on the side. Jack orders a Thin Mint ice cream with crumbled Oreo topping.

Ravena raises her eyebrow. "That looks amazing."

"Yep." Jack said. Zamin orders a triple chocolate ice cream cone.

Azura orders a single scoop strawberry cone. "You guys got way too much."

"We did not!" Jack and Zamin said at the same time.

Ravena snorts as she puts another spoolful of ice cream in her mouth. After she swallows, she looks at Azura. "You only got that much because you expect to finish mine, too." She laughs a bit as Azura blushes.

"So? You never finish yours, even though you think you will. I was just thinking ahead." Azura shrugs as she licks her ice cream.

Jack and Zamin eat their ice cream rather quickly. Ravena pushes her ice cream away from her, only halfway done. "Ugh, I hate it when you're right."

Azura smiles in victory as she starts to finish the treat off. "I totally called it."

"So what now?" Jack asked.

Ravena pulls out her scroll and looks at the time. "We don't exactly have time for anything else. We better get going if we're going to make it in time."

"Alright." Jack said.

The SDC Vale Headquarters is halfway across the city. They walk there, mostly in silence. Ravena looks at Jack. "Do you think you can do this, or do we have to let them in on what's going on?"

"I don't know yet." Jack notices Weiss and Winter waiting at the entrance when they get there. "You guys got the same call as well?"

Weiss sighs. "Yes. Did they tell you what this was about?"

Jack shrugs. "Not really. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Weiss sighs. "Alright, then, let's go."

Winter gestures to the other three. "Are you coming in, as well?"

Ravena looks at Jack. "Are we?"

"You can if you want." Jack said.

Ravena shrugs. "Sure, why not. I could at least know first hand what the meeting is about."

"Yeah. Let's get going." Zamin said.

They all start to walk into the building but are immediately flagged for their IDs. Winter holds out her scroll and gestures for everyone else to do the same. She looks at all of the questioning faces and explains. "It's so they can track all of us. If there was an emergency, then they know who is still here and who isn't. It's a safety precaution."

"Alright." Jack said, bringing out his scroll along with everybody else.

The attendant bring a wireless port around to slide the scroll into before handing them back. "Right this way. It seems that three of you are scheduled to go to the penthouse office. Will you others be joining your party?"

Winter looks around and answers for them. "Yes. They will."

The attendant nods. "Right this way, please." They follow her down a hallway to an elevator. "This elevator will take you directly to the office. Do not get out until you get to the top floor." She pushes the button before letting the doors starts to close. "Have a nice day."

"Just how tall is this tower?" Jack asked as they went up.

Weiss just smiles. "Eighty-nine floors of pure, torturous confusion."

"This is going to be a long ride, isn't?" Zamin asked, sighing.

Ravena laughs softly. "Probably."

Jack pulls out his scroll and plays a game. "Those rot your brain, you know." Azura says as she pulls out her scroll to do the same.

Ravena snorts. "You're doing it, too."

Azura smiles as she picks the level. "I never said anyone here shouldn't play them." Zamin shrugs and decides to pull out his scroll to do the same.

"You guys get bored way too easily." Ravena pinches the bridge of her nose and looks up to see Weiss and Winter on their scrolls on some kind of social networking site. "Really?"

Jack, Zamin, and Azura continue playing. Ravena rolls her eyes as the elevator dings and stops. "We're here."

"Finally!" Jack said as the doors opened.

Azura laughs as she slides her scroll into the pocket. "Yes! I hate these metal death traps." We all put our scrolls away as we walk out.

The office is huge, with a giant, wooden conference table in the very center. The entirety of the outer walls are made of glass, giving a very strange but exhilarating view of Vale. Ravena walks around the room, tentatively tracing a hand over the window as she looks down. "It's been so long since I've been up here. I almost forgot this view."

"You've been here before?" Jack asked, looking down at the streets so far down below.

Ravena hums an affirmative. "A long time ago, when this building was first built."

"Wow." Jack said.

Ravena smiles as she presses her forehead against the glass. "My grandparents used to take me with them everywhere they went. It was an experience in and of itself just to be a kid in a conference room such as this. Everyone is intimidating, and this view was absolutely stunning. It still is."

"No kidding." Jack said, leaning forward against the window.

Azura chuckles at her teammates' childish display of admiration. "Back away from the windows before you wind up falling through them, you two."

Ravena turns around and pouts. "But it's so pretty."

Azura just pats her on the shoulder. "Didn't we come here to do something?"

"When is the meeting supposed to start, anyway?" Zamin asked.

Winter chimes off the time. "Three minutes from now."

"Alright." Jack responded.

The elevator dings, and everyone turns to see a lavender haired woman in a business suit walk out. "Good afternoon, everybody. I suggest we all take a seat so that we can get business underway."

Winter sighs and takes the seat right of the head of the table. "Why are we here, precisely?"

The woman sits down and starts to filter through some documents. "My name is Violet Kurosaki. I was the one who contacted you a few days ago. I'm here to assess who will be taking over the current position of CEO in wake of the current events that were set in motion by Mr. Schnee. As he is unable or prohibited from completing his duty to the company, there will have to be an heir selected from among you three."

Weiss looks stunned. "I thought I was the heiress."

Violet clears her throat. "Yes, well, there are certain parameters that must be met. You three are all of age, but I would have assumed that you and Miss Wolfborn would have wanted to finish your education at Beacon."

"What can be done about this?" Jack asked.

"Well, I would assume that you would all nominate someone or pick among yourselves." Violet bites her lip as everybody stared at the three girls.

Winter cocks her eyebrow. "I nominate myself."

Weiss snorts. "You were dropped from the line, Winter. Obviously, I should be the CEO now that Father's gone."

Winter glares at her sister. "You wanted to be a Huntress."

"And I still do! But some things are more important." Weiss crosses her arms over her chest.

Ravena stands up and puts her hand out in front of her. "Hold on. I think Winter has a point. Why can't she hold the position in trust?"

Violet looks at Ravena. "And who are you to decide these matters?"

Ravena looks at Jack, hesitantly asking with her eyes if she should explain the situation.

Jack shook his head no. Enough people already knew. Any more and that would be a problem. "Weiss. Why can't there just be a compromise of sorts if we can't agree on anything?" Jack asked.

"I thought I was being reasonable." Weiss takes a deep breath. "I just don't want to have to burden any of you with a responsibility that should fall on my shoulders."

Winter looks at her and rolls her eyes. "I'd rather carry this than have you become overwhelmed with school and the SDC."

Weiss looks at her, confused. "I was going to drop out, so you don't have to worry about that."

Winter's fist comes down on the table. "That is not an option!"

"I agree there, actually." Jack said.

Weiss looks at Winter, shocked. "I have no choice. It's my responsibility, Winter. I have to."

Winter shakes her head. "I can take the position in trust. Just finish your dream, please."

"Yeah. For me, it's always been my goals before my needs, which is helping people. Which being a... Huntress would allow me to do." Jack said, hesitating a bit at the last part because he almost called himself a Huntsmen.

Weiss leans back in her chair and punches the bridge of her nose. "It just doesn't feel right. I've been preparing my entire life for this."

Winter levels a gaze at her. "What do you think I was doing before I became a Specialist?"

"Help us here, please." Jack whispers to his team.

Ravena bites her lip. "Weiss, don't give up your dream. If you do, your father wins. He didn't even want you to become a Huntress. Don't let him have this."

Winter looks at Ravena in surprise. "How does he even know this kind of stuff?"

Jack gives a silent thank you. "I might have told he...him about that." Jack responded.

Weiss looks at them cautiously. "I don't want him to win."

"Then let me hold the position in trust." Winter says as she puts her arm on Weiss'. Weiss nods and closes her eyes with a sigh.

Violet looks around the table. "So, you decided?"

Winter looks at the woman and noflds. "It's decided. I'll be CEO until Weiss finishes Beacon, then I'll step down."

Violet smiles and passes them some paperperwork. "Just sign this for now. I'll have a new draft typed up for official records by the end of the week. Thank you all for coming."

"At least I didn't go for running the company." Jack said in a whisper to himself. "How did you know I was part of the Schnee line?" Jack asked Violet.

Violet smiles. "Your records, of course. All of the Schnee line is carefully and meticulously documented."

"Oh. Okay." Jack said.

Violet takes the paper that Weiss and Winter had signed and stands. "It was nice meeting you, but I have another meeting forty floors below this one in about ten minutes. Thank you for your time." She straightens the papers before hurrying to the elevator.

Ravena watches her leave. "I hope you give her a raise. She's fast and way prepared." She laughs a bit as she looks at Winter and Weiss.

"So I'm guessing, you'll be staying in Vale, then." Jack said to Winter.

Winter sighs. "I guess I could do everything from here that I could do from Atlas. It wouldn't much matter. Plus, it'll give Weiss a chance to give and receive valuable input."

"Alright." Jack said.

"So should we get going now?" Zamin asked.

Ravena sighs. "Yes, thank god. We can go." She looks around. "Who wants food? I want food. It's on Rae." She points her thumb at Jack.

Jack briefly glares at Ravena before sighing. Ravena smiles in victory. "That was a yes, by the way." She walks over to whisper in his ear. "It's not your money, so just play along." She laughs as she starts walking to the elevator.

Everybody else except Winter and Weiss gets up and follows Ravena to the elevator. Ravena gets to the doors and looks back. "You guys aren't coming?"

Winter shakes her head. "I think we have a lot to talk about. You guys go on without us."

"Alright." Jack said. We all get in the elevator and make our way back down to the lobby.

"That was an intense few minutes of argument back there." Jack said as the elevator went down.

Ravena shrugs. "Not nearly as intense as Yang and Weiss fighting, though."

"Yep. And it really is a good thing that I didn't choose to have you go for CEO of the company." Jack said.

Ravena laughs. "I really didn't want that stress."

"I know. I don't want that kind of stress in my life either." Jack said.

Azura sighs. "It's a wonder that anyone, especially Winter or Weiss, does."

"I don't see how they can handle that compared to the battlefield." Jack said.

"Way different stresses, Jack, but they still have their lives on the line." Ravena points out.

"No kidding." Zamin said.

Back at Beacon, theyre walking down the hall to the training rooms. Ravena turns to Jack. "Is it necessary to test it out this afternoon?"

"I want to see how it works since I've only ever seen Blake use it and haven't figured out how myself. And this could also help you improve on you fighting as me since tomorrow is that field trip.

Ravena nods. "Alright. Yeah. I getcha."

"So is it just Ravena training or can Azura join in, too. She still has a lot to learn as well." Zamin said. "Good point." Jack commented.

Azura gasps. "I'll have you know," she cuts off after getting a pointed look from Ravena. "Yeah. I need to train, too." She crosses her arms over her chest and pouts.

"So want to spar against each other?" Jack asked.

Azura and Ravena shrug at the same time. Ravena laughs before answering. "Sure."

"Alright! Let's get going!" Jack said as they got close to the sparring room.

Ravena chuckles. "Excited, aren't you?"

"Well, I do want to see my new weapon in action." Jack responded.

Ravena smiles. "Understatement, much."

They all get into the sparring room. "We could start with you two against each other and then after a little break, fight together against some combat drones." Jack said.

Ravena nods. "Sure."

"Alright." Jack said.

Ravena passes her scroll through the identity recognition software, very similar to the kind of locks on the dorm doors, to let them into the training facilities. They all follow her in. With a flick of her thumb, the lights in the room turn on, illuminating a very similar design to the room they were in last time. "Ready to go?" Jack asked.

Ravena nods. "You and I, and Azura and Zamin?"

"Sure." Jack responds.

"Alright. One at a time?" Azura looks up from checking the tonfas now on her wrists.

"Yep. You two go first." Jack answered.

Azura and Zamin walked off in seperate directions and took up their positions on opposite sides of the arena. Azura takes a deep breath and jumps around a bit to loosen her muscles. Then, she stops and lowers her stance, right blade in front of her. Zamin shoots a few arrows at Azura to start the fight. Azura anticipates the arrows and knocks them out of them air and charges toward Zamin, intent on slashing upward on his chest. Zamin blocks with his weapon's bow form. Azura ducks under the bow and lands a single punch to Zamin's stomach before retreating. Zamin chases after Azura as he switched the bow to its melee form. Azura blocks one of the daggers and ducks under his arm to throw an uppercut. Zamin kicks Azura away. Azura rolls with the kick and pops back to her feet. She ducks left and feints right before landing a low slice on Zamin's thigh. Zamin gets on one knee after the blow. Azura uses this against him by following through with strike against his left side. Zamin drops his weapon and grabs the limb that was about to hut him. Upon doing so, he flipped Azura over his shoulder and onto her back behind him. Azura's breath is knocked from her, making her freeze for a few seconds. It only takes a few moments for her to gather herself again before she slowly gets back to her feet and takes her starting stance back up again. Zamin had already gotten back up on his feet and picked up his weapon.

They begin circling each other, unsure of who will pounce first. Azura gets impatient and glides toward him, fists in an offensive position. Zamin runs and then slides under Azura, slashing across the front of her as they moved past each other, seemingly in slow motion from their perspectives. Azura's Aura flares to protect her from the blow, but it causes a dramatic decrease to register on the Aura meter. She stands up and double takes before running at Zamin and slaching him across the back of his knee. Zamin gets on one knee after thblow lands. Azura skids to a halt in front of Zamin, panting from the energy she's expended in only a few minutes.

"Want to call this a draw?" Zamin ask, also trying to catch his breath.

Azura smiles. "If that's what you want."

"You're definitely getting better. And I never realized how heavy my body was until I flipped you over me." Zamin said, massaging a shoulder as he got up.

"You're a beefy guy, Zamin." Azura shakes her head. "It's only natural for you to weigh a ton."

"I still find it odd, but I got used to seeing and hearing myself." Zamin said, putting away Azura's weapon.

Azura laughs. "Well, it's not easy adjusting to literally four times my own muscle mass." She places her hands on her hips.

"You did kind of cut up your pants a bit with my tonfas." Zamin said, pointing out the fact that the pants he was wearing now had only half of one leg. The other one was barely hanging by the front part.

Azura gasps. "Why did you let me do that!? Those aren't cheap. They're imported, Mistralian silk!"

"We were fighting. I didn't notice until now. Do you have anymore I can change into. I don't want to walk around campus like this." Zamin responds.

Azura sighs. "Yeah, I have two more in that same exact color. The others are silverish."

"Alright. I'll head back to the dorm quickly and get changed into another pair while Jack and Ravena spar. At least you didn't cut up your top or this would've been a lot weirder. " Zamin said.

"You wouldn't be leaving this room if that were the case." Azura says with a laugh.

"I know." Zamin said, blushing at the thought.

Ravena steps up and gestures at Zamin. "You guys go take care of that. We'll meet up with you at the cafeteria after our match."

"Alright." Zamin says.

Ravena makes sure that the straps to the sheathes are on tight and won't fall before stepping forward. She rolls her shoulders and loosens her neck. "So, first to red or are we playing a game?"

"First to red." Jack answers.

Ravena smiles playfully. "As you wish, oh fearless leader. Am I using the new sword or are you? I'm down with both."

"You go ahead and use it. I want to see hiw you do with it." Jack responded.

Ravena sighs and switches the blade on her back with the new one. "I'm keeping the blade on my hip just in case."

"The sheathe on the new one is also a blade." Jack said.

Ravena nods, excited. "Cool." She finishes hooking the ballistic chain scythe to her back and faces Jack. "You ready?"

"Yep." Jack answers, grinning.

Ravena crouches and pulls the katana blade from the sheathe. She swallows once and readjusts her grip before charging forward. Jack launches a trail of fire at Ravena. Ravena has to change her momentum, but right herself in time to dodge the flames. She skids to a halt just behind Jack and slashes vertically across his spine.

Jack quickly spins around and stops the blade with Blaze. "You have the sheathe as the secondary weapon, remember?" Jack said, pushing Ravena back.

"Yeah, but why use something when you're expecting it?" Ravena parries his blade before spinning around him to attack his back once more.

Jack doesn't respond and does a spinning kick, knocking Ravena down. Ravena kicks back up and reaches for the cleaver that acts as a sheathe. Using the momentum from her jumping up, she slashes forward with first the katana then the cleaver, connecting with Jack's bicep. Jack counters with a stab to Ravena's chest. Their Auras absorb each hit, but Ravena falls to one knee. She takes the opportunity to roll to the right and slice at his calf. Jack sees this and gets his legs out of the way.

Ravena curses and makes a strategic retreat by backflipping twice. She lands in a crouch with her weapons out to her side, ready to defend at a moment's notice. Jack charges right at Ravena. Ravena's eyes narrow as she waits for Jack to get to just the right distance from her. She crosses her blades and does an 'x' moton as soon as his blade gets in between the 'x.' His blade moves upward with the movement. She ducks under his hands and kicks his legs from under him. Jack falls over onto his back, surprised.

Ravena smiles wickedly and stands over him, by his stomach. "Surrender, or do you have some more fight left in you?"

"Nope." Jack said, jumping onto and off of Ravena's head.

Ravena growls. "I totally thought I had you!" She turns around to face Jack, sword held loosely in front of her and the cleaver held to her left.

Jack back flips and launches fireballs at Ravena while in mid air. Ravena uses the cleaver to bat at it, spreading it and creating a smoke screen between them. She looks around slowly, trying to listen for an incoming attack. And then the ground underneath her shattered as it erupted, sending her skyward. Jack then jumoed off of the wall towards Ravena to launch his attack. Ravena spins in midair to avoid the the incoming attacks before falling to the ground less than gracefully. She rolls with the impact to land on her knees. Jack lands behind her and turns to face her again.

"This is just a game of cat mouse, isn't it? Someone needs to land a blow before I die of exhaustion." Ravena says while using the cleaver to help her stand.

"Yep. By the way, how do you keep fighting in this skirt? I keep feeling a breeze every time I move fast enough." Jack said.

Ravena laughs. "I never have to worry about sweating. Plus, I miss that breeze."

"I don't sweat." Jack said.

Ravena raises her eyebrow. "That's really weird, Jack."

"What I meant to say was that I don't sweat that much." Jack said, quickly fixing his mistake.

Ravena chuckles. "Alright." She starts to circle Back slowly, trying to find a weakness in his defences. Jack locks eyes with Ravena as they circle each other. "This is going to end badly for one of us." Ravena says as she smiles wickedly and feints to the left only to double back and slash at his stomach. Jack blocks and counters by slamming Ravena with Blaze's pommel. Ravena grabs the pommel as it connects and holds her katana to his throat. "Yeild."

"Nope." Jack hooks a leg behind Ravena's and kicks it out from underneath her, causing them both to fall, with Ravena going to the ground first. Before he hit the ground, Jack back flipped and landed on his feet. "Wow. This body really is graceful."

"And yours isn't. I'm telling you, those years of training are really backfiring on me now." Ravena flips up and shakes her shoulders out.

"My body is agile enough." Jack responds.

Ravena groans. "But you're bigger." Ravena sighs as she looks at the katana and cleaver in her hands before putting the cleaver back on her back and sliding the katana into its sheathe. She, then, pulls the swords from her waist and levels it in front of her. "Without the balistic chain scythe function, it's not really that useful. Remind me to remind you to get rubber chains for it."

"Alright." Jack said.

Ravena bites her lip and runs at Jack. She stops, right foot forward, and slashes diagonally across his torso. The blade is blocked by his Aura, and Ravena jumps back after it connects. Jack reacts by launching a volley of fireballs at Ravena. Ravena rolls out of the way and lunges at Jack. Jack puts Blaze to the side and lets Ravena's blade grind against it before countering with a jab of his own.

Ravena parries and jabs back, pulling away at the last second to sweep the flat of the blade toward his knee and hit him. "Both of our Aura's are on the edge, Jack. Did you even notice?"

"Not really." Jack answers.

Ravena smiles as she backs away and starts to circle Jack again. "I think the next hit would knock one of the bars all the way into red."

"Want to go all out on this last one?" Jack asks.

"Can we not potentially kill each other?" Ravena asks as she smiles at him. "But sure. All out sounds good. First hit wins."

"Alright." Jack charges at Ravena. Ravena parries the strike and lunges, aiming for his ribs. Jack catches the blade with his free hand before hitting Ravena on the head with Blaze's pommel.

Ravena falls and lands on her back, arms spread. She blinks a couple of times before speaking. "Well, that was interesting."

"Yep." Jack said, helping Ravena up.

"Thanks." Ravena dustes herself off after sheathing the sword. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Jack said.


	6. Chapter VI - The Hunt

Chapter 6: The Hunt

The next day, when Jack woke up, he checked to make sure that the yukata was still tied before getting out of bed.

Ravena sits up and laughs. "Making sure, Jackey-boy?"

"Yes." I don't that to happen again." Jack answers, looking away.

Ravena laughs even harder. "I don't think anyone does." Jack blushes harder.

Azura creeps out of the pillow mountain and rubs the sleep from her eyes. "You guys are so loud."

"Let's just get ready. Today is supposed to be the field trip or something like that." Jack said.

Ravena sighs. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jack gets into Ravena's uniform. Everyone else gets ready rather quickly. "I'm glad this will possibly be over with this weekend." Jack says.

"We can all hope." Ravena says as they walk down the hall toward the main courtyard in front of the school.

"I still have to admit that this was kind of a learning experience for me. I just have no idea what I learned, though." Jack said.

"You learned to keep the knot of a yukata closed." Ravena says as she and Azura bust out laughing.

"That's not funny!" Jack said, blushing bright red.

Azure calms down a bit. "It totally is, and you know it."

Ravena wipes away the tears from her laughter. "Alright, I think we need to focus on the field trip." They reach the courtyard to see Professor Goodwitch and the rest of the students standing there.

Jack calms down as they get closer to the group gathered at the courtyard.

Glynda holds up her hand, and the entire group is silenced. "Children, we are taking a trip to Forever Fall. I expect you all to be on your best behavior." She gives a murderous glare to the entire group. "I'd rather not have to explain to the Headmaster why some of his students were maimed or murdered because of stupidity." She starts to walk toward a Bullhead at the edge of the cliff. "Now, follow me."

Everybody follows her to the Bullhead.

Someone in the very back shouts, "Hey, teach, what are we doin' on this trip?"

Goodwitch turns toward the area she heard the exclamation from. "You will all find out as soon as we land." She turns back around and starts to fidget with her scroll.

Jack and Zamin pull out their scrolls and start playing some games.

"Really? Even here?" Raven looks at them incredulously.

"What?" Jack and Zamin said at the same time, looking at her in confusion. Ravena just scoffs and shakes her head. Jack and Zamin go back to playing on their scrolls.

As they land, Professor Goodwitch turns to address the students. "The objective today is a team event. Somewhere in the Emerald Forest is a Beowolf den, and the first to find it wins. I implore you to be as competitive as possible, barring actually mutilation or death of your fellow students. When you find the den, send up this flare." She passes around a single flare to the team leaders.

"So where should we look first?" Jack ask Ravena since she was the one that had his stronger senses for the time being.

Ravena swivels around in place. "Northeast is probably the best bet because it's near the cliffs."

"Alright. Lead the way, then." Jack said.

Ravena rolls her eyes and starts walking in the direction she thinks the den is located.

"Acting like you is difficult. I have no idea how to do it still." Jack said once they were far away enough from the other students.

Ravena laughs. "Just don't be stuck up. Or, well, be stuck up but in a nontense way."

"So are you sure this is the way?" Zamin ask.

"No, but it is like hide and seek. Elimination is the only way." Ravena says with a sigh.

"There is also my heightened sense of hearing and smell that you have." Jack said.

"Just because I have them doesn't mean I can use them." Ravena puts her hand on her hip and narrows her eyes.

"Just saying." Jack said, sighing.

"Do you feel something is off?" Azura steps up and looks around nervously. "It's way too quiet over here, not even a bird is whistling."

"Yeah. That is odd." Zamin said, scratching the back of his head. "We must be close by then, it seems." Jack said, crossing his arms.

A rustle in the brush nearby catches they're attention. Jack draws Blaze and slowly approaches the bush. He then poked into the bush and Jaune jumped right out of there.

"Jaune?!" Jack said in surprise, jumping back.

"What the heck, Jaune! You're gonna give us heart attacks!" Ravena says with her hand pressed to her heart.

"Sorry. I was leading my team and we had kind of gotten lost." Jayne said. "You mean you had gotten lost." Jack corrected him, knowing how true that was, especially since he had a hard time finding his locker on the first day they had arrived at Beacon.

"Really, Jaune?" Ravena sighs in exasperation.

"What? It's not easy getting around this forest." he responded. "Actually, it's easier after the first time." Jack said, sighing as well.

"Weren't we here for Initiation!?" Ravena says as she throws her arms up in the air.

"Exactly what I was saying." Jack said.

Ravena pinches the bridge of her nose. "I just don't know anymore."

"There was also still that girl scream that he does when he jumped out." Zamin pointed out.

"Pretty sure that's just reflexive for him." Azura said with a chuckle. Zamin struggles not to laugh.

"Ren! Where'd Jaune... Oh, are you lost?" Nora says as she skips toward Jaune with Ren not too far behind.

"You guys could team up with us if you want?" Jack said.

"Isn't this supposed to be a competition, though?" Azura asks as she taps her chin.

"Do you want these guys to get lost again?" Jack asked.

Ravena shrugs. "It'd be entertaining."

"Come along if you want, guys. We have a den to find before everybody else." Jack said, sighing.

"Oh, fine, then. You ruin all my fun." Ravena says with faux hurt as she pouts.

Jack leads the way in the direction that Ravens had indicated earlier. They all walk for what seems like hours, finding nothing in the multitude of trees and undergrowth. Jack notices that the air doesn't seem to be moving at all, but the trees' branches are still swaying. "Does something feel wrong about this place to you guys?" Jack asked, drawing Blaze.

Everyone follows suit as they form a rough circular formation. Ravena narrows her eyes, looking at the trees. "Something's about to go down."

"Yep." Jack responded. Grimm suddenly jump out of the surrounding trees, going right at all eight of us.

Ravena spins out of the way of an attacking Beowolf and slashes at its side. Jack stabs multiple Beowolves through their heads while Zamin shot several out out the air in quick succession. A horde of Grimm surround the group as Team JARZ gets into a defensive position, backs to each other and each facing the onslaught.

"There's a lot of these guys." Zamin said.

"Looks like team JNPR are also helping out well enough." Jack said, nodding in the direction of the other team that had followed them.

Ravena shrugs while Azura slams her elbow down on the head of an Ursa, embedding her tonfa blade in its skull. She has to force the blade out of the bone plating, but she does it with effective fluidity while slashing at a Beowolf to her left. Jack stabbed Blaze into the ground and sent out a fiery shockwave that set all the surrounding Grimm on fire.

"Watch the fire dust. We are in a forest." Ravena says as she maneuvers behind a couple Beowolves to slice through the spinal column.

"Sorry." Jack said, withdrawing Blaze from the ground. "It's a good thing you got that rubber chain attached to my new weapon." Jack said as he stabbed through multiple Beowolves. As if to point out Jack's words, Ravena flings the blade out in balistic scythe mode, nailing the nearest Ursa in the throat before yanking it out, tearing out its esophagus. "Nice like all that training paid off" Jack complimented.

"Ugh. You mean the torture?" Ravena says with a smirk as she catches the blade as it soars back toward her.

"It wasn't that bad. At least you don't have to use proper form to use the fighting style." Jack said.

Ravena shrugs. "True."

"It's kind of a hassle trying to maintain the one form the whole time. How do you do that?" Jack asked, kicking several Grimm away and simultaneously stabbing several more through the head.

"Years of training and muscle memory techniques." Ravena answers as she grimaces at the smoke accumulating around them.

"Should we send up a flare? This definitely seems to be the den." Jack said.

"We should have done that as soon as we saw them surround us." Azura says as she backs up to stand behind Ravena, back to back.

"Don't you have the flair, Ravena? Glynda gave it to you from what I remember." Jack said, jumping over a pouncing Beowolf.

Ravena's mouth forms an 'O' shape. "Oops. Forgot." She pulls the flare out of her pocket and shoots it off. "There. We're the first. Goodwitch should be here soon."

"Alright." Jack responded, kicking a Beowolf hard enough to send it flying through several trees.

The Grimm get thicker around us, pushing us tighter and tighter into a circle. Soon enough, there won't be any room to fight. "I don't think that we should stay in the center too much longer. I don't want to die before graduating." Ravena says as she slashes as best she can in the cramped space she has to work in.

"I have an idea." Jack said, melting into the surrounding shadows from the Grimm.

Raven watches him fade with a shrug as she slings the cleaver towards an Ursa and wraps the chain around its paw to pull it off balance. In quick succession, she slashes at its chest and kicks it away from her.

Jack suddenly burst out of the shadows on the ground and as he lands, shadow spikes impale most if not all of the Grimm where they stood. Most were killed outright while some struggled to escape. "We should probably save some for everybody to have a go at on this trip." Jack said, standing up straight again.

Ravena turns to Jack with her eyes narrowed and a smirk on her face. "Why the heck didn't you do that to begin with when you saw that we were being surrounded?"

"I didn't think of it at the time." Jack responded, putting his free hand on his hip.

"Oh, the sass." Raven says with an amused smirk.

"I really don't like it when I end up acting like you." Jack said.

"We've just been hanging out too much." Raven waves it off with a laugh.

Glynda and everybody finally arrives. "You children can't stay out of immediate danger for even an hour, can you?" Glynda says as she surveys the surrounding massacre of Grimm.

"At least we found the den we were looking for, professor." Jack said.

Glynda sighs. "I can't argue that."

"So do we finish off these guys before we go?" Zamin asked.

Glynda rolls her eyes at the eagerness shown. "I think, tactically, it would be best to mark the location and let me send my third year class out here to finish and clean up the mess, unless there are any objections to that thought."

"Alright. Anyone else agree?" Jack said.

Raven shrugs. "I'm okay either way. I mean, I'm pretty sure that all of our Auras are at a relative middle range right now."

"I don't know how long those shadow spikes are going to keep them in place. We should head back to Beacon fast." Jack said.

Azura rolls her eyes. "We could just kill them while they're all immobilized."

"You can do that if you want." Jack said.

Azura shrugs. "It was just a suggestion."

"Okay." Jack said.

Pyrrha comes walking up into the center of the group. "So, are we eliminating the threat or retreating?"

"We should retreat for now. We're all running low on Aura." Jack suggested.

Glynda smiles. "Indeed." She turns to the rest of the students. "Is that your decision?" The majority nod their heads in agreement, while some just stand there, waiting for any direction. "Good. To the airship, then." She, then, turns on her heels and starts toward their transport. The entire group follows after her.

As soon as they all exit airship, Good with stops the students. "I expect a full write-up of the transpiring events of this trip. You will be graded accordingly."

"What?" Everybody shouts.

Goodwitch suppresses the smile threatening to appear. "I expect them by Friday." With that, she walks away.

Ravena just shakes her head, giving a small laugh. "Man, I thought that the Grimm were tough, but she can be brutal."

"No kidding. Well, we might as well get the paper done with." Jack said, sighing.

Ravena sighs. "It would be the best idea."

"Now? Like, now now?" Azura asks incredulously.

"First to our dorm, of course." Jack said.

Azura rolls her eyes and points her finger at Jack. "Right."

"Why are you pointing at me?" Jack ask.

Azura smiles and shrugs as she starts to walk off. "Because you were right?"

"Okay." Jack said as they made their way back to the dorm.


	7. Chapter VII - A Day Out

Chapter 7: A Day Out

Jack falls out of bed tired the next morning. "I can't believe I had to stay up all night to finish that paper." Jack said tiredly, yawning. His yukata starts to slip off, exposing his shoulders, before Jack gets it all back under control.

Ravena groans as she comes awake. "The things we do for a passing grade."

Zamin groans as he struggles out of bed. Jack goes to wake up Azura.

Azura reaches through the pillow mountain at Jack's insistence. "Five more minutes, Jack." She groans softly and covers her eyes against the soft light.

Jack's yukata slips again, exposing Hus shoulders as he reaches in to wake up Azura.

"Go get dressed, Jack." Ravena says as she puts the cloth back in place.

"Thanks." Jack said before rushing off to get changed into Ravena's uniform.

Ravena claps once before pulling Azura out of bed by her foot. "Come on. Up and at 'em."

Azura groans louder. "Why?"

Ravena thumps her on the forehead. "One word. School."

Jack comes out of the bathroom in uniform. "i'm ready to go if you guys are." Jack said.

About half an hour later, everybody's showered and dressed accordingly.

"Ready?" Jack ask.

Ravena adjusts her blazer and tie. "Yep. Let's go before we're late."

"Alright." Jack says. They all get to class right before the bell rings.

Ravena slides into her seat and sighs heavily. "What exactly are we doing this afternoon?"

"I guess we could head out to town after classes end. I'm feeling like eating out today. And avoiding having to clean up the cafeteria again if another food fight were to occur." Jack said.

"Yeah. I have to agree there." Zamin said.

Azura pouts. "But that means we'd miss the food fight."

"Why would you want to take part in another food fight?" Zamin asked her.

Azura laughs at Zamin's confusion. "Cause it's fun."

"Only if you want to get another one of my uniforms washed again." Zamin responded.

"Rae'll pay." Azura giggles. "That rhymed."

"Fine." Jack said, signing.

Ravena rolls her eyes. "I'd rather not die because Goodwitch catches us."

"So it's three against one. Majority rules." Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yep. We're eating out today, Azura." Zamin agreed.

Azura pouts. "Democracy sucks."

"Yep." Jack said.

Sometime later, after classes finished for the day, team JARZ went out to Vale. "So any ideas where we can eat?" Jack asked his team.

Ravena taps her chin, thinking. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Nothing too fancy. And somewhere where you're allowed to eat in your current state." Jack answered after some thought.

"A burger place?" Ravena suggests.

"Sure." Jack agrees with a nod.

Azura lifts her finger into the air. "What about that place next to the ice cream shop? They have okay burgers."

"Sounds good to me. We could have ice cream afterward." Zamin agrees.

Azura claps him on the back. "A man with a plan!"

"Are we going Dutch?" Ravena asks.

"What does that even mean? I've heard it said like that before, but I still don't get it." Jack said.

Ravens sighs. "It means we all pay for ourselves."

"Oh. Okay." Jack says.

"So, are we?" Ravena asks with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess so." Jack answered.

Ravens nods. "Okay. Well, ice cream is on me." She smiles and begins to walk toward the burger place. The rest of the team follows behind her.

Azura rushes straight for a booth. "Oh, over here!"

The rest of the team gets to the booth. "So what are you guys going to order?" Jack asked.

"I'm thinking of going for a regular cheeseburger." Zamin answered.

"The bacon double cheeseburger with fries and a large coke." Ravens says nonchalantly.

Azura quirks her eyebrow at her partner. "I'll have the same, but a milkshake instead of a coke."

"I'm up for a milkshake and bacon cheeseburger myself." Jack says.

"Oh. I'll also go with a soda to go along with my cheeseburger." Zamin puts in.

The waiter comes up, and we give him our orders.

"So ice cream after this?" Zamin ask.

"Well, yeah. That's why I'm not getting a milkshake." Ravena says with a smile.

"I'll still have enough room for ice cream." Jack responds, crossing his arms.

Ravena just continues smiling. "Of course."

"Why are you smiling?" Jack asks.

Ravena just shrugs. "Food?"

"Okay." Jack turns his attention to the table as their orders arrive. They ate in relatively silence. After a bit, Jack finishes his burger and moves onto his shake.

Azura takes one of her fries and dips it into her milkshake before eating it. Ravena scrunches her nose in disgust. "Ew. That's gross."

Azura laughs. "Don't knock it 'til you try it."

"No thanks." Ravens shakes her head. "I'd rather not kill my tastebuds when I'm this young, thanks. Maybe later in life."

Jack finishes inhaling his shake. "That was so good!" Jack said, sighing in satisfaction.

"Well, that was certainly an unattractive thing to see. How the heck did you fit that in there?" Ravena points to his stomach.

Jack blushes. "Are you just saying that because I'm in your body?" Jack aaled..

Ravena raises an eyebrow. "I basically know the reaches of my appetite, so, yeah, cause it's my body. How'd you fit all that in there?"

"I don't know. I just liked what I ate." Jack answered.

Ravena sighs. "Okay, then."

Zamin finishes his food. "I don't quite know how to eat like you, so it's not like I was trying to be attractive." Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who's up for some ice cream now?" Zamin asked.

"It's not about being attractive. It's about caloric intake and the extent of which my stomach can hold food." Ravena says with a smirk. "And, I think I can fit ice cream in a few."

"Okay." Jack said.

Azura slurps down the last of her milkshake. "Ah. I could totally go for some mint chocolate chip."

"Let's go." Jack said, getting up.

"Sure." Ravena says as she stands up, too.

They all head over to the ice cream parlor next door.

Ravena sighs. "I just can't decide what I want today."

"I know what I want." Jack says, order cookies and cream.

Zamin ordered a rocky road. "What are you two going to get?" Zamin asks Ravena and Azura.

Ravena rubs the back of her neck. "Hold up. Hold up. I'm reading the menu here." Ravena taps her chin in thought while humming low. "I think I'll have one scoop of the mocha in a cone."

Azura snorts. "Go for the caffeine, huh? I think I'll just get a scoop of vanilla, dipped in chocolate."

Ravena pays for their orders and go on out. Jack is pretty much inhaling his ice cream. "Hungry, Jackey-boy?" Ravena asks as she licks the chocolately, coffee flavored ice cream in her hand.

"Like with the burger, I just like it." Jack responded.

"If you say so." Ravena shrugs.

"I just tend to eat what I like fast." Jack said.

"That's obvious." Azura chuckles.

Jack finishes his ice cream. Zamin is barely halfway done.

Azura laughs at Zamin's progress. "At least you're not getting it everywhere. I can give you that." Zamin nods in response.

"So, what's the plan?" Ravena folds her hands on the table while looking at Jack.

They all suddenly hear a commotion coming from outside. "Let's go check out what's going on out there." Jack said, heading to the door.

"Brazenly going into a possibly dangerous situation with no plan. If it works for RWBY, I guess we can do it, too." Ravena says sarcastically as she follows Jack out. Zamen and Azura follow behind her.

When they reach the area where heard the noise come from, the team finds a group of White Fang and Atlasean Paladin armor that seemed to be allied with them given that it wasn't attacking them and bore the White Fang symbol on one of the shoulders.

Ravena glares at the Paladins. "What are we going to do?"

"I would go and try to negotiate with these guys, but I can't in our current situation. So I suggest we fight. Besides, where in Remnant do they keep getting their Paladins?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"So I'm guessing we're going to do just that?" Zamin asked as Jack brought out his scroll.

"What, are you calling for help or taking pictures?" Azura asks Jack.

"Nope." Jack answered, calling his locker over with his scroll.

"Oh." Azura says, following his lead. Zamin also calls in his locker as well.

Ravena sighs and follows suit. "Just to let everyone know, I don't approve of this without backup, but I gotta say that it'll be fun." She smiles widely as the lockers come down from the sky in a surprisingly stealthy way.

Their lockers land next to them. "Yeah. This is going to be good." Jack said, opening his locker and getting Blaze out.

Azura sighs. "We're all just crazy thrill seekers, aren't we?"

"Who at Beacon or any of the other combat academies isn't?" Jack asked rhetorically with Blaze at his side now.

"Good point." Azura says.

"So are we all ready to go?" Zamin asked. "I am." Jack answered.

"Ready to go." Ravena answers.

Azura smiles slowly. "Sure."

"Let's go, then." Jack said, drawing Blaze and charging at the White Fang.

Ravena grabs Jack by the back of his shirt. "Hold up. You can't just charge in there. We need a plan."

Jack stumbles, almost falling over. "Alright. Any ideas?" Jack asked, moving his braid away from his face.

"Aren't you supposed to be the man with the plan?" Azura asks with a smirk.

"Technically, yes." Jack answered.

"Technically? So, you have a plan?" Azura pushes for more information, waving her hand in a slow, circular motion.

"Let's avoid attacking the Paladin until after we take out the grunts. That'll make it easier for us to focus on it without the grunts in the way." Jack suggested.

"But wouldn't that make us prime targets for heavy attacks from the Paladin?" Ravena asks, stroking her chin in thought.

"I'll have the Paladin's systems messed for the time being using my shadows to blind it." Jack said.

Ravena nods. "Alrighty then. Sounds like we have a tentative plan. Don't die, guys. I'd like to be able to be in my own body when I die."

Azura smirks. "Ditto."

"I'm still waiting to get my body back." Jack said.

"Same here." Zamin agreed.

"Then, I suppose we should take out these guys and just get it over with." Ravena says, shrugging.

"Yeah." Jack agreed. With a wave of his hand, tendrils of shadow went into the Paladin's inner mechanisms, paralyzing and blinding it as well as sealing the pilot inside.

"That's a neat trick, Jackey-boy." Ravena says as she makes a glyph under her, awaiting Jack's charge.

"Thanks." Jack said right before disappearing into a blurred shadow as he charged at the enemy. Ravena, Azura, and Zamin followed right behind him.

Ravena brought up the new weapon she'd been training with, following after Jack. She can't be quite as quiet, but she tries her best. Unfortunately, her best is not enough. The gravel under her feet scatter slightly, giving off the mildest of shuffles. This causes the closest one to her to look around, alert. He spots her, and before she knew it, a sword comes down where her head should have been had she not dodged at the last minute. Ravena jumps back and brandishes the weapon in katana form, parrying the strikes that are so clumsily thrown her way. She gets the man at a disadvantage and knees him in the stomach before using the pommel of the sword to strike him in the back of the head. She eyes the next opponent that deigns to take her on with a cold gaze, bent on getting this situation done and over with, despite the fun she is having.

Azura fairs even worse with stealth. With the towering frame she currently possesses, she is quite unable to maneuver with even the silence that Ravena produced. Instead of being cautious, she opts for a very direct approach, walking straight up to the nearest acolyte and twists an elbow right into his gut. The blade never makes an impact with the skin, as this one has an Aura, small as it is, but it does have the effect of stunning the man for the few seconds it takes to knock him out. Within seconds, more are on her, and each blow she delivers just gets easier and easier as her momentum becomes nearly unstoppable.

Jack, surrounded by White Fang, stabs Blaze into the ground and sends out a fiery wave all around him, sending a lot of the opponents flying skyward and into the surrounding buildings. Zamin jumps to Azura's defense and puts a few White Fang down with a few arrows while he is still in the air.

"I am never going to get used to fighting in a skirt." Zamin said.

"That is something we can both agree on." Jack agreed. Jack kicks few more White Fang that were running right at him.

Ravena chuckles at their remarks. "As long as you take up drag after the end of this, I think you'll never have to wear skirts again."

Azura kicks a few White Fang members off of her as they start to pile up. She sweeps her leg low, taking a few to the ground before jumping into the air. There, she uses the kick to speed her momentum and slashes with tonfas, her semblance engaged. They fall unconscious with the hit. She winces. "Oops. I forgot that I was in Zamin's body for a second there. I hope I didn't hit them too hard."

"They'll be fine." Jack said.

"At least you don't have my Semblance. Imagine the damage that would've done." Zamin said to Azura.

Azura shivers in horror. "I'd rather not imagine it, Zamin. I'd rather not find out."

Soon enough they had cleared off all the grunts, leaving only the Paladin standing. "Shall I release it so we can finish it off the old fashioned way?" Jack asked.

Ravena snorts in amusement. "Old fashioned? What, are we gonna throw sticks at it?" She shakes her head. "Yeah. Yeah, let it go. I just wanna have this day over with already."

"Alright." Jack responded. With a wave of his hand, the shadows restraining the Paladin sank back into the ground.

Azura cringes as the Paladin scrapes its metal foot against the cement and asphalt as it turns toward them. "Who wants first dibs?"

Ravena rolls her eyes. "Why don't we just all attack at the same time? They can't block us all at once. Remember, too, guys. There's a person in there. It's not just some giant robot."

"Let's take out the armor. The pilot, we could just knock out before he or she escapes." Jack suggested.

Ravena nods. "Good idea. It's on your mark, Jackey-boy." She raises the katana and cleaver in hand, breathing steadily to get back into that state of mind she had steadily been leaving behind after she stopped attacking the White fang members. Jack nods and charges, dodging a shot from the Paladin.

Ravena uses a glyph to accelerate her speed, therefore giving her more momentum and force of which she uses to bombard the Paladin with continuous blows. Azura leaps into the air and forces her Aura out to thinly coat the tonfa blades before spinning herself in a way to double strike the hulking machine. They both go for a separate limb on the left side so as to damage it the most. if they can get the arm and leg off, there's no way that the Paladin's controller can fight at full capacity.

Jack jabbed into one of the gun barrels right before it could let off another shot and quickly backed off as it tried to stomp on him and the barrel exploded, rendering that gun useless. Zamin shot arrows at the joints, trying to lock them up to force the pilot out.

Steadily, the Paladin starts to fall apart, piece by piece. All of the weapons systems and defenses are down. All that's left is for the pilot to show themselves. Frightened as well as surprised, the White Fang grunt ejected herself out of the cockpit. They stop their assault on the Paladin and watch the White Fang acolyte scramble to get out of her harness.

"Should we just let her run?" Jack asked.

Ravena shrugs. "Do you really have the heart to strike down a frightened girl like that, no matter what she's done?"

"Nope." Jack answered, sheathing Blaze at his side as he walked to the struggling girl. "Here. Let me help you with that."

Azura snickers. "A hero at heart, huh, Jack?"

Jack just nods and undoes the harness, freeing the girl. "If you want to live a better life, leave the White Fang. I can tell you're new, so you don't quite know what they were really doing. How about coming to Beacon with us?" Jack asked her.

Ravena walks up behind Jack. "Do you really think it's a good idea to bring her with us? I know I suggested to show her mercy, but isn't this taking it a bit far?"

"She has potential as a Huntress." Jack said.

"Ozpin knew that and Blake and I and he still accepted us." Jack added in a lower tone.

Ravena narrows her eyes but releases a resigned sigh. "I suppose you're right, but you're responsible for her." She points at the girl before turning away and shaking her head.

"Alright. So ready to head back to Beacon, everyone?" Jack ask. They all nod their head in affirmation and start making their way back to Beacon.


End file.
